


Kingdom Hearts IV: Unlimited

by Spiderfan626



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Spoilers, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderfan626/pseuds/Spiderfan626





	1. Starcrossed

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Justice League Unlimited. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC, and Cartoon Network. Hey, everyone! Remember my Injustice crossover with Kingdom Hearts as a sequel to the latest KH game. I thought I'd make another take on it if he ended in the good old Justice League Unlimited. Unlike the other, they'll travel to other Disney worlds and the KH gang will join the League earlier than later, it'll still take a while though. Also, for those of you concerned if I'll ever get back to my other KH/ JL crossover don't worry. I haven't given up on it. I'll try to get the next chapter rolling soon! I hope you'll enjoy this story! Let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Starcrossed

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

It was finally done over; the Guardians of Lights stop the Seekers of Darkness. Master Xehanort and the Organization had finally been defeated for good. Sora, the champion of light, stood on the battlefield full of lifeless keys with his friends and allies, Riku, King Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Captain Goofy, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Axel, and Xion. The King of Disney of Disney Castle sighed in relief, "It's finally over."

Mostly everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. However, Sora closed his eyes and frowned, "No..." Despite their victory, despite saving all people Xehanort has harmed in the past, despite closing Kingdom Hearts once again, it came at a great cost. Kairi, Princess of Heart, Sora and Riku's best childhood friend, and the girl Sora loves, was kidnapped and struck down by Xehanort. Riku frowned, but recalled what Xion had told Sora earlier, Kairi was still alive. Lost, but alive. Riku told him, "We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We'll figure it out."

"No, I know what I have to do." Sora replied. Mickey's eyes widened as he was pretty sure he knew what Sora was planning to do, "Sora..."

He turned to his friends, and gave them a small smile as he explained, "My whole journey began the day I lost her." He placed a hand over his heart, "And every time I find her... she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together... but she's out there, alone. Not for one more second."

"We'll go too." Donald stated as Goofy nodded, "That's right."

Sora smiled at them, "Thank you, Donald, Goofy. But this time, I have to go it alone."

"Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do manage to locate Kairi, you might never come back home to us again!" Mickey warned the teenager. Sora smiled with determination, "I will. And we'll both be back before you know it."

"Please..." Mickey begged. Riku knew that once Sora had made a decision, especially one involving Kairi, there was no stopping him. He walked over and knelt to the King, "Let him go, Mickey."

"Riku..." Mickey turned to him in shock and sadness. Riku told him, "His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him." Mickey frowned knowing Riku was right, "Yeah..." He then gave Sora a small smile, "Safe journey, Sora."

"Thank you." Sora nodded before turning away. He then summoned his Kingdom Key Keyblade and aimed the blade towards the sky, magic swirled around the Keyblade and fired a beam of light toward the sky. This activated the power of waking and his search for Kairi had begun once more...

* * *

WORLD: DISNEY CASTLE

Later that evening, everyone returned to the worlds they called home. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left the Gummi Hanger to see an awaiting Queen Minnie and Daisy waiting for them. The King beamed and ran to his wife. Minnie whipped away a tear and was about to join her husband when Pluto, their dog, beat her to it, tacking his master to the ground. Mickey laughed as his dog licking him, Pluto let up when Minnie joined them. The King sat back up as Minnie giggled. They then smiled happily as they took each other's hand.

Daisy marched her way up to Donald, who began to look afraid, until she smiled and hugged her boyfriend. Donald sighed in relief as he hugged back. Jiminy Cricket climbed on to Goofy's shoulder and the two smiled. Everyone then turned to see Master Yen Sid join them with Chip and Dale at his side. Yen Sid smiled with pride at his old pupil when they noticed fireworks going off as the Kingdom of Disney Castle celebrated the King's return and the Guardians' victory. Everyone turned around as they enjoyed the fireworks...

* * *

WORLD: THE LAND OF DEPARTURE

The next day, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had a long overdue funeral for Master Eraqus. Over ten years ago, he was struck down on this very world by Master Xehanort. Aqua had placed the Master's Defender Keyblade, in the ground, and decorated with a reef flowers. Hold their wayfinders closer to their hearts, they gave a moment of silence for the deceased Master. They then placed their wayfinders on their Master's Keyblade and returned to their old home.

However, Ven noticed something hiding in the corner. Chirithy unsure what to do, tried to remain out of sight. Ventus notices the spying Chirithy and calls to it with open arms. The Chirithy bounds over happily and leaps into his arms, cuddling him before Ven began to introduce his old friend to Aqua and Terra...

* * *

WORLD: TWILIGHT TOWN

Meanwhile, Roxas and Axel, now in his new clothes that Master Yen Sid gave him before the second Keyblade War, sat on the bell tower enjoying the sunset like they used to do. Xion, also in her new outfit, joined them. The three smiled as they were finally together, yet there was something still missing. Just then Isa, the former Organization known as Saïx, joined them and offered them all sea-salt ice cream. Everyone smiled as they each took one and Isa joined the group. A minute, Hayner, Pence and Olette joined them, with their own ice cream. The four smiled and greeted Roxas's friends.

As the seven of them enjoyed their ice cream as they watched the sunset a dark shadow, flew above them. While Hayner, Pence, and Olette were curious at what they saw, the others knew what it was easily...

* * *

WORLD: RADIANT GARDEN

Later, Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and Even finished their latest project to revive Naminé Having been brought back to life using Dark Riku's replica vessel, she wakes up in the lab in Radiant Garden's castle. The three scientists smiled at this...

When she was able to walk, Dilan and Aeleus escorted her out of the castle where the Gummi Ship was waiting for her. Riku exited the ship, where he smiled at the sight of Naminé and offered her his hand to take her to their other friends. Naminé smiled and took it as they entered the Gummi Ship. With that, the ship flew away from the world, and headed back to the home world where Sora, Riku, and Kairi grew up...

* * *

WORLD: DESTINY ISLANDS

With everyone gather, they spent their day playing on the beach. Riku, Roxas, and Terra raced each other as Mickey and Aqua cheered them on. Ven, Axel, and Isa played catch with one of Lea's old frisbees.

Naminé and Xion collected seashells near the water. Hayner, Pence, and Olette made a sand sculpture of Mickey, however, they were shocked by Donald's spitting image sand sculpture of himself. Donald showed it off to Goofy as he made the exact pose as his sculpture of himself. Goofy tried to warn Donald but it was too late when the frisbee knocked over the sculpture burying him in the sand.

Donald then lost his temper as he shook the sand pile off him. He then began yelling at the boy responsible, as Ven tried to apologize. Donald then noticed two familiar faces and tried to run over to him but was stopped by King Mickey, who wanted to give them some time alone. Everyone turned to see Sora and Kairi sitting on the Paopu tree watching the sunset, as they held each other's hands. Sora had successfully brought Kairi back. They held their each other tightly as they turn to each other and smiled. Tears slide down the Princess of Hearts check as she knew what was to come next. Much to everyone's horror, they watched helplessly as Sora faded-away.

Before he vanished completely, he made Kairi a promise, "I'll come back to you, I promise." With that, Sora has vanished completely. Kairi sniffed as she replied, "I love you."

She then finally broke down crying as she sat there alone. Everyone on the beach, where speechless. Donald wondered, "What happened?"

"I was afraid this would happen..." Mickey frowned. Aqua frowned, "He... took Kairi's place... he sacrificed himself for her."

"So... Sora's gone?" Goofy asked with sadness in his eyes. Mickey teared up as the others began to follow, that is until Roxas spoke up, "No... he's not..."

Everyone turned to Roxas, he explained, "I don't know why but I can feel it... he's lost... not gone..." Axel grinned, "Well, you are... or were Sora's Nobody... so if you think he's still out there then he must be."

"So, I guess it's up to us to help bring Sora back..." Riku stated. Kairi then walked up to the group, she wiped her tears, "Then what are we waiting for..." she gave them a sad smile, "Let's get that lazy bum back!"

Everyone nodded in response, Terra added, "She's right. Sora has saved us all... we owe him a debt that can never be repaid."

"So... where do we start looking?" Xion wondered. Ven thought, "How about Master Yen Sid? He might have an idea where to look."

"Who's he?" Hayner wondered. Goofy explained, "He was the King's old teacher." Pence eyes widened, "He sounds powerful!"

"Then it's settled. Let's go to the Mysterious Tower!" Mickey beamed. Everyone nodded as they all headed to where they'd park the Gummi Ship. Aqua gave on last look where Sora sat, and whispered, "May your heart be your guiding key."

She then followed the others; it was time to save Sora from his sad ending...

* * *

WORLD: ? ? ?

Sora groaned as he opened his eyes, as he to open his eyes. He groaned, "What is this? Where am I?"

As Sora pulled himself off the ground, he took in his surroundings. He could tell that this wasn't the Destiny Islands anymore. He would have remembered a building with a huge golden planet statue that towered high enough to be seen even in the alley he was in. He was also too far away from the ocean. the Islands was never that big of a world. Sora stared in awe at the new world, before wondering, "So, what happened?"

WORLD: EARTH

He crossed his arms as he thought, "Let's see, I defeated Xehanort for good... locked Kingdom Hearts, I found Kairi and brought her home... So, how did I end up coming here? Is this some kind of new world?"

"Halt, human!" A voice shouted getting his attention. He turned around to see several muscular men with bird wings coming out of their backs, and spears in their hands. The Keyblade's Chosen turned to them, not at all shocked from their appearance, "Huh? Who me?"

"Show us your identification, or you will face punishment!" One of them ordered. Sora, however, gave them a friendly smile, "Well... I don't have any identification or anything like that... but the name's Sora!"

One of the winged men raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't except that kind of response. Another one sighed as he turned to his captain, "Let's cut this one some slack... he's just a kid... not a member of the Justice League..."

Sora frowned and crossed his arms at when the other mention "kid," he hated being called a kid. He was 16 for goodness shake. However, it did seem to ease up on the captain, "Fine... we'll let you off with a warning this time... I'd recommend you run home to your parents, boy... and bring some form of identification next time!"

"Why? What's going on?" Sora asked in confusion. The captain told him, "That's none of your business!"

Sora looked around and saw more bird people flying around him and while the other humans coward in fear. He also noticed the ships in the sky. At first, Sora assumed they were native to this world... but when he called him human and when the magic didn't disguise him like it usually would in this kind of situations, he realized they were from another world. Sora's eyes widened in horror, "Hold on... are you... INVADEDING THIS WORLD?!"

The bird men looked to each other in confusion, where has this kid been for the past few days. Had he not noticed they were allowed on this world by his leaders. They only invaded when the League caught on to their scheme. Sora continued, "This isn't right! The World Order strictly prohibits the interference of other worlds! YOU PEOPLE ARE BREAKING IT TEN TIMES OVER BY INVADING THIS WORLD!"

"So what?! We defeated and captured your Justice League, what makes you think you can stop us?! Last chance... go home now or face punishment!" The captain told him. Sora returned the glare with his own as he summoned his Kingdom Keyblade to his hand much to the bird people's shock. He then told them, "No... you and you army go back to your own world... or I'll make you leave... this one and all the other ones are under my protection!"

The captain glared, "Very well... you had your chance human..."

He then charged at the Sora as he swung his weapon. The Keyblade's chosen one easily blocked his attack and countered it with his own. He then continued his attack as he smacked the bird man with his Keyblade. After the last strike sent him flying into a building crashing into it, making him go unconscious. The other bird people were shocked their leader was beaten so easily by a teenager. So, gave them a cocky smirk, "So, who's next?"

With that response the rest of the group and charged in at Sora. Unfortunately for them, Sora has easily fought against groups of enemies before. One by one, the fell to the Keyblade's chosen. However, just as Sora defeated the last bird man. He noticed another wave coming his way. His last fight didn't go unnoticed. Sora quickly aimed his Keyblade at them, "Take this! FIRE!"

With that command, a large ball of fire came out of the blade and flew in the path of the bird people. The explosion took down the whole group. They hit the ground, smoldering and unconscious, but alive. Nothing a potion or an elixir couldn't fix. Sora then ran into an ally, as powerful and skilled as he was, he knew he couldn't fight a whole invasion on his own. Not without help. He wished his friends were here with him. They could help him free this world even if the Heartless wasn't involved. Only problem was, he had no idea where he was so even if he could get in contact with his friends, they wouldn't know where to go. It would look like he was on his own. His eyes widened as he realized, "Or maybe not... those guys I fought said they had this Justice League captured... I got a feeling they're the good guys so if I find them, they'll help me save this world... but where would they be held?"

He closed his eyes as he thought, "May my heart be my guiding key..." He looked up and saw a ship hanging in the air. It clearly wasn't human, if the bird-men flying protectively around it were any indication. Sora smirked, "That's gotta be the place... I just need to get up there somehow..."

He then had an idea as he placed a hand to his heart as he whispered, "I know it's been a while... but I could really use your help."

Just then, light shined from his Keyblade and single speck of light shot out. The light flew around before going to Sora, a very tiny woman with blonde hair tied into a bun, pale skin, blue eyes, and a pair of transparent wings, clad in a short green, strapless dress and green slippers, and it was easy for Sora to figure out the tiny girl was actually a fairy, one who Sora knew very well. He greeted her, "Hey, Tinker Bell! It's so good to see you."

When the fairy heard her name being mentioned, she immediately lit up with a bright smile of her own that seemed to make the light around her glow brighter than it already was, and to further showcase her happiness at seeing the blonde, she immediately flew around Sora in excitement leaving a trail of sparkles behind her while the sound of rapid ringing bells filled the air, much to his amusement. Sora laughed, "Yeah, I know it's been awhile! Wish we had time to catch up, but I need your help."

Tinker Bell raised an eyebrow as Sora explained, "There are some people being held on this ship by the bad guys... you think you can help me get up there with some pixie dust?"

Tinker Bell looked up to see the enemy ship before turning back to Sora, saluting him. She then flew up and around sprinkling pixie dust around him. Sora recalled what Peter Pan said to fly all he needs is faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust. He thanked the fairy as he began to think of happy thoughts of all of his friends... and Kairi. And when they shared the Paopu fruit together before the Second Keyblade War. With that, Sora began to soar to the skies and Tinker Bell flew with him to the enemy ship...

* * *

Six members of the Justice League, some of Earth's greatest heroes, had been defeated. They had been betrayed by Hawkgirl, one of their own. Trapped in a sphere of red sun radiation lay Superman, the Man of Steel. In another cell, Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons, was bound to a pole by her own indestructible lasso. Near her cell was the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, pinned to the ground by gravity generators. Across from him lay the Martian Manhunter, the last son of Mars, held by metals that he could not phase through. At the end of the hall were the cells of Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, and Green Lantern. The Lantern had been stripped of his power ring and was thus helpless. Batman was simply not seen as a threat. A sense of defeat hung in the air, along with silence.

But that silence was broken by the sound of shouting and gunfire. The Leaguers tried to see what was going on, when the door to the cell chamber suddenly was unlocked and opened. Inside the chamber strode Sora. He looked around at the brightly clad people before him, "I take it you're the Justice League?"

"We are? Who are you?" Superman nodded. Sora smiled, "The name's Sora... I'm here to rescue you!"

"A _kid_?" Lantern asked in complete disbelief. "You're telling me a _kid_ is rescuing us from the Thanagarians? We must be doing worse than I thought!"

"Don't call me kid! I'm 16, I'll be a legal adult in just two years!" Sora groaned in complaint. Flash tried to raise his head, "Hey, I ain't complaining! I can take any help we can get!"

Sora then turned to the first cell, which held Wonder Woman, as he re-summoned his weapon. She lightly gasped, "A Keyblade?"

Sora then used its power to unlock the shield to her cell. He then ran up to her as he began to untie her, "Don't worry... I'll get you all free in a moment."

Once she was free, she slid out of her lasso, and then attached it to her hip, "You have my thanks... Sora, was it?"

Sora nodded, they turned around and began walking out of the cell, but she stopped, "I know we don't have time for a lot of answers... but was that a Keyblade?"

"Uh... yeah... how did you know?" Sora wondered. However, before he got an answer, a dozen Thanagarian guards rushing through the remains of the door. Sora ready his Keyblade but the Amazon held him back, "Free the others... I'll cover you."

Sora nodded as one by one he freed the other five members of the Justice League. Once they were all free, they went to help Diana fight off the Thanagarians. It was here that he noticed that these people had superpowers. Well, four of them did. Wonder Woman could fly and had super strength, the Flash had incredible speed, Superman had all that and could shoot lasers out of his eyes, and the Martian could become intangible, in addition to super strength. Batman and Green Lantern, who had no powers, were still more than effective in a fight.

In short order, the already unfair fight became a beat-down. The few remaining Thanagarians were quickly subdued by the heroes. However, they were surprised by another group of guards attacking from behind. Wonder Woman was able to deflect the energy blasts coming from the guards' spears, but Sora noticed a particularly rotund hawk-man carrying a very large cannon. Rather than risk one of his new-found allies getting hurt, he jumped in front of the Amazon, and raised his Keyblade in the air, "REFLECT!"

Just as the Thanagarian solider fired the weapon a shield was a barrier of light that blocked the attack back at the hawk-men forcing to duck as the weapon created a hole in the wall as well the barrier unleashes a series of small, random light explosions as it disperses, dealing a flat amount of damage to Thanagarians that were close in. Sora turned to the team of heroes, "Alright! Let's get out of here!"

Superman flew through first, carrying Batman; he was followed by the Manhunter, who was carrying Green Lantern. Wonder Woman was the last out, carrying Flash. Before she got too far, she turned back to Sora. "What about you?"

Sora grinned at her. "Don't worry," he stated as he flew still covered in pixie dust even after Tink returned to her world, "I've got it covered."

He flew out of the hole he made much to the other heroes' shock, "Race ya to the city!"

Flash looked up at the princess holding him. "You know, it's possible, and I could be wrong here, but it's possible that that kid is on our side."

* * *

The Justice League and Sora had managed to evade the Thanagarians and had found shelter in a clothing store. As the League caught its breath, Green Lantern turned to Superman, "That x-ray vision working again?"

Superman looked at a wall. "Just enough to see Hawk Soldiers patrolling the skies."

"Cool..." Sora stated as everyone turned to him in confusion as he clarified, "The X-Ray vision thing not the Hawk Soldiers thing."

"Um... right..." John stated, "Thanks for breaking us out."

"No problem..." Sora nodded before wondering, "So, what are we going to do now?"

J'onn spoke up. "The whole city will be covered by now."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll all go home." Flash quipped. The others looked at him. Sora shrugged as he placed his hands behind his head in a relax fashion, "I guess a little optimism can't hurt at a time like this..."

"See?!" Flash beamed as he gestured to Sora, "He gets it!"

However, those hopes were dashed when a booming voice was projected.

_"THIS IS THE VOICE OF THE THANAGARIAN OCCUPATIONAL AUTHORITY. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ARE ESCAPED PRISONERS AND VIOLATORS OF OUR MARTIAL LAW. THEY ARE TO BE CONSIDERED AN ENEMY AND DEALT WITH ON SIGHT. ANY PERSON OR PERSONS FOUND AIDING OR HARBORING THEM… WILL BE SUMMARILY PUNISHED."_

"Well, so much for optimism..." Flash sighed. Batman spoke, his voice laden with authority. "We're going to have to go underground for the time being. Keep low and rethink our plan of attack."

"How exactly do we hide when the whole city is looking for us?" Wonder Woman asked. Batman spoke, his voice laden with authority. "We're going to have to go underground for the time being. Keep low and rethink our plan of attack."

"They'll be looking for the Justice League. Without our costumes, we are merely ordinary citizens." J'onn spoke as he held the sleeve of a nearby coat. As he spoke, the Martian shapeshifted into a human man in a brown trench coat as Sora stared in awe.

"Whoa, wait a second!" The Flash exclaimed. "What about the whole secret identity thing? I mean, I trust you guys, but what about him?"

The speedster jerked his thumb in Sora's direction. Sora wondered innocently, "What about me?"

"No offense, kid, but we don't know that much about you." Flash tried to explain, "Not enough for us to reveal our secret identities..."

Sora blinked at that.

"You know secret identities?"

Sora blinked again.

"That thing that heroes use to protect the ones they love?"

Sora blinked in confusion once more when Flash realized, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I'm sorry... this is all new to me." Sora apologized, "I only been here a little more than an hour."

"There's no need to apologize..." Diana spoke up, "You're new to our world and you're still trying to understand what's going on."

"Wait... you're saying this kid's an alien... like J'onn and Superman?" John asked in confusion. Diana shook her head, "No... he's human but from a different realm entirely... I know of his weapon... it's the Keyblade..."

"That reminds me how do you know of the Keyblade?" Sora wondered. Diana answered, "My mother and my sisters knew wielders of the Keyblades well long ago... but they haven't been seen in thousands of years..."

She then turned back to Sora, "We had feared something terrible had happened... and you all died out..."

"There's not as many as there once were... but there's still a handful of us left..." Sora admitted. Batman asked, "What exactly is a Keyblade?"

"In a way... it's like John's power ring..." Diana explained, shocking the Green Lantern, "But instead of will power, Keyblade Wielders are chosen through strength of someone's heart... their weapons were made to repel against the darkness..."

"Then it's lucky you showed up when you did." Superman told Sora. Batman turned to Diana, "You sure we can trust him? You said so yourself... they haven't been around for centuries... things could change..."

"My mother told me the horrors of man's world, but she never said anything bad about them. We can trust him." Diana reassured Batman. Sora spoke up, "I know I might seem strange to you... I don't know understand whatever came to be for this world to end up like this... but right now... I'm your best bet for taking back your world... is there any way for you to trust me?"

Batman gave it a thought before turning to J'onn, who was still in his human disguise, "J'onn..."

The Martin nodded as he walked up to Sora, "Sora... one of my abilities is that I can read people's mind... with your permission..." Sora understood, "Go ahead... If that'll help..."

"Wow... he's sure is... friendly..." Flash stated. J'onn's eyes turned red as he briefly scanned Sora's mind...

Everyone watched as they waited for their friends return. A few moments later, J'onn's eyes went back to those of his human disguise. He looked shock after seeing all of Sora's struggles and accomplishments but after a moment he smiled before turning to his teammates, "We can trust him... he has saved his universe on a regular a basis and was willing to trade his own life for those he cares for the most..."

"That makes for quite the résumé," Flash stated with a grin. "I say we keep him."

Sora smiled at Flash before turning to Batman, "So... we good?"

Batman nodded in agreement before stepping forward and removing his cowl, revealing black hair and piercing eyes. Sora paused, recognizing the look in those eyes. They reflected the pain that he himself now felt. The pain of losing your whole life in an instant.

"Bruce Wayne. Flash is Wally West. Superman is Clark Kent. Green Lantern is John Stewart. And you know Diana and J'onn," the billionaire explained.

Flash turned to Batman in shock before removing his mask, "Show off..."

"Nice to meet you! I wish it was under better circumstances." Sora admitted. Everyone nodded at that before Diana turned to Wally, "Red hair. It suits you."

"You think?" Wally beamed before a pair of pants was thrown in his face by Bruce, "Change. Now."

A few minutes later, every member of the Justice League was dressed up as a normal civilian, with Superman wearing a blue business suit and glasses, Diana wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and jeans while tying up her hair in a long ponytail, Green Lantern with a skull cap, brown hoodie and brown pants, Batman wearing a leather jacket along with grey pants and a turtleneck, and Flash going with dark jeans and a brown jacket. Sora had changed into clothes similar to the Flash. But he also had to wear a hat with a lucky emblem much to his annoyance. Bruce pointed out that his hair would be a dead giveaway although Diana promised him, he could get rid of it once they're were in a safe place.

They were now standing outside in the alley that they had come through previously, Bruce poking his head out to see if the coast is clear.

"We need to split up. They expect seven of us," John strategized. "Who takes the kid?"

Sora gave the powerless Green Lantern a glare in response as Bruce spoke up. "We need to get to Gotham City. We can regroup at my house there. Try not to draw attention to yourselves."

The dark knight looked over the group. "I'll take Diana and Sora. We can pose as a family out on the town."

Bruce then began to walk away, Keyblade's chosen and Amazonian princess following his lead. Sora adjusted his hat, "I hate having my hair covered up like this... it's so uncomfortable!"

Bruce was about to say something when Diana spoke up, "Relax... it's only temporarily... you can remove the hat once we're in Bruce's home..."

"Great... the sooner the better..." Sora nodded as they followed the Dark Knight through the invaded world. Unknown to them, they were watched by a hooded man in black coat watching over them, "Well... this should be interesting..."

* * *

Onboard the Thanagarian mother ship, Shayera Hol, formerly a member of the Justice League under the alias of Hawkgirl, was at a loss for words from what she was seeing on the vid screen.

When Hro Talak, Commander of the Thanagarian forces and her soon-to-be husband, had discovered that the League had broken free from their prison ship and caused it to crash in Metropolis, he had been furious. In a rage, he demanded that recovery teams check the security feeds on the ship to find out how they had managed to escape. That was a few hours ago, and Talak had calmed down enough to think out the situation. While a formidable team, the Justice League could not hope to defeat the might of the entire Thanagarian invasion force. They were outgunned, and the Thanagarians knew all their weaknesses, thanks to Shayera's information.

Of course, this was before Talak received the images that were now posted on his screen. Images of a mysterious young man with a sword in the shape of a Key. A key that could unlock anything. The boy managed to break the Justice League out of confinement and fight off a legion of Thanagarian soldiers and took down an entire prison ship.

Shayera had no idea what this boy was, or if he was even from this world, but she knew that he would make the occupation of Earth a little more difficult. The boy was a wildcard; no one know who he was or the limits of his weapon. what other powers does he have? How dangerous was he?

At the moment, Talak was speaking over a vid-screen with Paran Dul, a female Thanagarian who was in charge of the construction of the shield generator, the one necessary to protect Earth from Gordanian invasion.

"Be aware that the Justice League has escaped, due to the interference of a strange, boy with an unknown key shaped weapon," Talak warned. "Stand ready for an attack."

"Any attack on this base would be suicide," Dul boasted, completely unconcerned about a possible strike on the Thanagarian forces.

"Keep me informed of your progress. Let nothing delay you," the Thanagarian commander ordered.

"By your command." The video screen then went blank. However, Shayera was more concerned with a topic mentioned earlier on in the conversation between Talak and Paran.

"Humans as slave labor?" she questioned, having overheard Paran mention using humans to 'lift and carry as well as any animal'. The former Justice League member was concerned.

"Unfortunate, but necessary." Shayera took note of how little remorse her betrothed showed as he said this before he continued, walking over to a nearby console to check up on a few details. "We are on a most unforgiving schedule. We must move as quickly as possible if we want to finish the hyperspace bypass in time."

Shayera's eyes widened. Hyperspace bypass? This wasn't what he told the human race!

"Bypass?" She gasped, quickly walking over to look Talak in the eye. "I thought we were creating a force field for Earth!"

"That was simply our cover story."

Shayera paused as dozens of thoughts raced through her head. But the first and foremost was...

"When were you going to tell me this?" she nearly growled. "Did you not think you could trust me?"

A long silence ensued, as both Thanagarian warriors gazed into each other's eyes, neither one willing to back down. In all their time together, Shayera had never felt this angry at Talak, nor this betrayed. What was wrong with him?

"Follow me," he said quietly, snapping Shayera out of her thoughts. The Thanagarian leader began to walk away, and Shayera began to do as he said.

After about five minutes of walking and an elevator ride later, the two entered the war room of the ship, were Talak brought her over to a large screen used for battle strategy and tactics.

"As you are well aware, the Gordanian home world has been protected for decades by an impenetrable defensive line," Talak explained, drawing up an image of the Gordanian home system, with their planet being shown as surrounded by legions of ships and space stations that make a frontal assault a fruitless endeavor.

"But this chain of hyperspace bypasses will allow the full force of out armada to go around their defenses by jumping behind them, which will let us wage a direct assault on the heart of their empire."

Shayera saw what he meant, and it was strategically brilliant to be sure. But there was something else going on here. Something very bad...

"Earth is the last link in the chain. Once we finish it, we can finally attack and annihilate the threat of the Gordanians forever."

The former Hawkgirl was beginning to hear a hint of what sounded like victory in Talak's voice. But that wasn't what was bothering her the most.

"But ripping a hole in hyperspace will destroy this entire planet, and everyone on it!" she protested.

"Unfortunately, yes," Talak admitted quietly, his voice becoming heavy, revealing how long and how hard he had been fighting this war, and what it will cost him. The rest of the Thanagarians believe it would be worth the cost, but Talak still felt that he would face eventual retribution for his actions.

"For Thanagar to live, Earth must die."

* * *

Back with Sora, Diana and Bruce were the first to arrive at the stately Wayne Manor. Sora was easily impressed by the mansion; he had never been in a mansion before. Part of him wanted to explore every part of the place. Diana has to remind him why they were really here. As they reached the door, it was opened by an older, balding man. Bruce introduced him as Alfred, his butler. Alfred offered them refreshments, which Sora gratefully accepted. He hadn't eaten anything since the Keyblade War. He also removed his hat which his hair came out with a poof.

After that, Bruce led them to a grandfather clock, which opened up to a tunnel. At the other side was an enormous cavern. A large computer occupied one niche, while a large black car was parked in another area. In yet another spot were several dozen objects, including a twenty-foot penny and a mechanical T-Rex. Other, smaller objects were in glass containers.

Bruce had a small smirk on his face as he watched Sora stared in awe ready to run around checking every inch of the place. Bruce put on a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Welcome to the Batcave."

A few hours later, the last two members of the League, Flash and Green Lantern, arrived at the manor and were led to the Batcave by Alfred. Sora had already explored the cave all over checking out everything he could see while waiting for the others.

"You're late." Was all Bruce said.

"Good to see you too." Replied the Lantern sarcastically.

Wally noticed the T-Rex. "Hey, that's a giant dinosaur." Sora beamed, "I know! It's so awesome, right?!"

"And I thought Batman was the detective." Alfred stated as Sora and Wally stared in awe.

J'onn spoke as Flash rejoined the group. "We were just speculating why the Thanagarians are really here."

"Obviously not to protect us." Clark stated.

"But if the Gordanians aren't anywhere near Earth," Wonder Woman thought, "Why do they need to build that force field?"

"If it is a force field." Bruce pointed out. Sora shrugged, "I don't know technology that well so I wouldn't know for sure... maybe if I could get in contact with Chip and Dale..."

"I can tell you what it is." A new voice cut him off. The seven heroes turned in shock to see the traitor, Shayera Hol, emerge from the shadows.

Clark pulled off his glasses. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here."

"We should thank you," said Diana, "it saves us the trouble of hunting you down."

"I didn't come here to fight," Shayera stood them, "I came to help."

"Hawk-people all over the planet?" asked Flash sarcastically, "Martial law? I don't think we need any more of your help."

Sora paused to think before speaking up, "Wait... let's hear her out..."

Everyone turned to Sora in shock, "WHAT?!"

"Do you have any idea who she is?!" Superman asked. Diana added, "Or what she's done?!"

"From your reactions, it must have been pretty bad..." Sora replied, "So, why would she risk coming back if it wasn't important? Shouldn't we at least hear what she has to say? Maybe it can help take back this world."

Everyone paused at that, Wally even stated, "He's gotta good point..."

Not hearing any arguments, Sora turned back to her, "Alright... what do you have to say?"

Shayera stared at him for a moment, then turned to the League, "They're building a hyperspace bypass. When it's active, it'll destroy the planet and everyone on it." She approached Bruce and handed over what looked like a purple video cassette. "Here; this has all the information on the project." Bruce simply glared at her. "Believe me; I didn't know the magnitude of Talak's plan."

Without taking his eyes off of her, Bruce took the device. "We'll check it out." As he turned away from her, he said, "There's the door."

Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman and the Martian all walked past without making eye contact with the Thanagarian. Sora continued staring at her before telling her, "Thanks for the information..."

He then went back to join the others when he realized John didn't join them. He turned to see Shayera and John talking to each other. If he had to guess, before whatever between them happened he could tell they were close to each other. Before Shayera left the Batcave, she handed John a green ring.

John slipped the ring onto his right hand. A green glow surrounded his body, and then he began to levitate off the ground. Sora beamed, "Cool..."

"You're easily impressed by anything, aren't you?" John stated. Sora simply shrugged, "Hey, what can I say?"

The two heroes joined the others, who were watching a simulation of the effects of the hyperspace bypass. They watched as a simulated Earth was consumed by a bright, crackling energy.

"Ingenious." Batman muttered.

"Yeah, I'm impressed," Superman's eyes narrowed, taking off his glasses again, "let's go wreck it."

"How?" Green Lantern asked, "It's behind a force field."

"A force field controlled by a command ship." Bruce stated getting their attention. He typed a few more keys and brought up an image of the Thanagarian flagship and highlighted a particular section of it.

"Go shut it down." He ordered. "I'll take care of the bypass."

"That thing's the size of a city," exclaimed a skeptical Flash, "...what are you gonna do, throw a batarang at it?"

Batman didn't even blink. "Something like that." He got up and headed to where his spare costume was located. "Proximity sensors were triggered a moment ago. Suit up."

The heroes who wore costumes merely took off their clothes, since they were wearing their costumes underneath. J'onn merely shapeshifted into what he commonly appeared as Sora changed back to the magic clothes the fairies gave him. He then summoned his Shooting Star Keyblade, as Green Lantern asked, "You really up for this?"

"Yeah... I've handled worse odds with more dangerous enemies..." Sora smiled with confidence, "I'm ready for anything!"

Just then, they heard noises from upstairs as Superman stated, "Good... because here they come."

All of the heroes went into the shadows just as the door to the manor exploded inwards. Two dozen Thanagarian soldiers marched in. Two of them were armed with heavy cannons, while the rest wielded swords, spears, axes and maces.

Their leader barked out orders. "Spread out," he said, "they're hiding here somewhere."

Before the hawk-people took another step, a green blast from Green Lantern ring destroyed the heavy cannon.

"Who's hiding?" Sora smirked as he and the League emerged from the shadows.

"Come and get some." Green Lantern's eyes glowed with emerald fire, then he lifted off the ground, avoiding Thanagarians attempting to kill him, while blasting one of them in the face with his power ring.

Wonder Woman used her lasso to catch one alien by the ankles and swung him towards the Manhunter, who simply stuck his arm out, catching the birdman in the head. Flash weaved through the soldiers, hitting them at high speeds, then rushing away.

One Thanagarian drew a bead on the speedster with his pistol, but Superman crushed both the weapon, and the soldier's hand. As he cried out in agony, Superman said, "Let's use our indoor voice." He then punched the Thanagarian into a stone wall.

Two more Thanagarians were pursuing the Flash, but he avoided every shot they fired. He zoomed around them and spun his arms fast enough to create a small tornado. The twister blew them into the bottom of the giant penny, which collapsed on top of them, tails-side up.

Flash ran on top of the penny. "Tails," he quipped, "I win."

Batman swung from the ceiling on a grappling line, kicking one soldier in the face. He let go of the line to land on the ground. As he did so, he threw three batarangs into the chest armor of three Thanagarians. The blades didn't penetrate, and the warriors hovered in the air with a look of contempt on their faces.

"Your weapons are pitiful." One gloated. None of them noticed the blinking red light on each batarang.

"Wait for it." Behind the Dark Knight, hundreds of eyes glowed in the darkness. Hundreds of bats swarmed the Thanagarians, attracted by the signals emanating from the batarangs. The soldiers were quickly reduced to unconscious, bleeding wrecks.

Sora has quickly transformed into his Keyblade into duel arrow guns and started shooting down the hawk-people with magic. Another group of Thanagarians charged in at Sora, which he quickly changed his arrow guns into one massive cannon, and he aimed it at them and fired. The group of enemies only had time to widen their eyes as they were hit but they magic can.

Sora's Keyblade reverted back to normal as he blocked the axe of their leader, as their pushed their weapons against each other, the Hawk Man stated, "I refused to be bested by some child!"

Sora's eyes narrowed in anger as he pushed him into one of Bruce's collection of his foe's weapons. He quickly picked up Mr. Freeze's gun and aimed it at Sora. He fired right as Sora blasted him with his own spell, "FREEZE!"

Sora's own ice magic repelled the Hawk Man's newly found weapon and backfired it, encasing the foe in ice. Sora glared at him, "That's Sora!"

Soon enough, the fight was over. After tying up the aliens, the seven heroes walked out of the Batcave and back into Wayne Manor. They found Alfred sweeping up the shattered remains of the front windows.

"Mind the glass, sir." He warned calmly, as they left.

Batman turned to Green Lantern. "I want you, Superman, Wonder Woman and Sora to go to the command ship, and shut down the force field."

"And the rest of us?" J'onn gestured to Batman, Flash and himself.

"You're going to help me retake the Watchtower." Batman told them.

"It's crawling with Thanagarian soldiers," Flash pointed out, "How're you planning on getting inside?"

"With that." Batman pointed outside, where the shuttle that the Thanagarians had arrived in lay waiting. Superman turned to Sora, "You ready?"

"Once second." Sora told him as he placed a hand to his heart. Just then, a little light came from his Keyblade and flew in Sora's direction. Flash, Superman, Lantern, and even Batman's eyes widened in shock as the recognized the fairy. John stated, "I see it... but I don't believe it..."

"Is that...?" Superman started. Flash finished, "Tinker Bell?"

Sora didn't seem to notice their priceless reactions as he asked the fairy, "Little help?"

She nodded as she flew around him once more sprinkling pixie dust on him. He started to take off as he turned to his new allies, "Alright, let's go..."

The four men continued to stare shock while Diana and J'onn wondered why they were so shocked for they've never seen Peter Pan or any other Disney film. Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

Batman finally spoke up, "We'll explain later, right now, we have a planet to save..."

* * *

Batman, Flash and the Martian entered the alien craft. J'onn spent several minutes examining the controls.

"Well?" Batman asked.

"I have no idea how to fly this vessel."

"What's this do?" Flash asked as he pressed a button. A beam of energy fired from the ship, making a fairly large hole in the side of Bruce's house.

Batman moved his face very close to Flash's. "That's. Not. Helping." Batman stated through gritted teeth.

J'onn looked up. "I need one of the hawk-men."

It took a few minutes, but Batman brought up their leader, whose name was Kregor, as well was one of Talak's chief advisors, and was unthawed thanks to Batman. The Dark Knight slammed him into the side of the ship.

"You think I'll tell you anything?" Kregor sneered. "I'd sooner choke on your bones."

"Okay by me," Flash grinned as he cocked back his fist, "Can I start with these?" J'onn stopped him before he actually struck.

"We're running out of time," the Martian said, "I'll take the information from him."

"I thought you couldn't read their minds?" Flash asked his telepathic friend.

The Martian's eyes glowed as he gripped Kregor's head. "I'll just have to try _harder_."

Neither Batman nor the Flash could see what J'onn was going through in the Thanagarian's mind, but somehow Kregor's mental defenses were strong enough to affect the Martian's physical body. Slash and claw-marks appeared all over him, and his cape, which was just skin shapeshifted to look like a cape, was torn to ribbons. However, this didn't last long. After only a few more moments, J'onn released his hold on Kregor, stumbling slightly. His wounds immediately began to fade.

"I… I have what we need." J'onn clearly did not enjoy what had just happened.

A few minutes later, the Thanagarian shuttle lifted off, heading towards the Watchtower. As it left, Alfred stepped out onto the yard. He spotted Kregor lying on his side, a small stream of drool falling from a corner of his mouth. It was possible that J'onn's mental attack had left him comatose.

Alfred, remembering how the alien had struck him when he and his ilk had intruded upon the Wayne household, merely glared and said, "I'll have to ask Master Bruce to not leave trash in the yard."

* * *

As the stolen shuttle neared the Watchtower, J'onn shapeshifted to look like Kregor. Activating the communication systems, he spoke in Kregor's voice.

"Shuttle Epsilon-sixteen, requesting entry." He sent a code to the waiting Thanagarians. "Confirm docking code."

_"Docking code confirmed."_ Came a response as the Watchtower's docking bay opened. _"You are clear to come aboard."_

When the shuttle landed, 'Kregor' stepped down the ramp towards a pair of waiting Thanagarian guards.

"We weren't expecting you, sir." Said one in surprise.

"There's been a change of plans." Said the Martian, as he shapeshifted into a creature that resembled a blue Cyclops.

He quickly subdued the two guards, but more entered the docking bay. One prepared to open fire, but he was disarmed when a batarang disabled his weapon, and Batman punched him in the face with an electrically charged set of brass knuckles. The rest of the Thanagarian garrison was swiftly defeated by Batman, the Flash and the Martian Manhunter...

* * *

It was quickly apparent to Sora, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern that they had been detected. They might have been tipped off by a swarm of fighter-craft surrounding the flagship that was hundreds strong.

"Pretty bad odds." Commented Wonder Woman.

"For them, maybe." Sora smirked as he readied his Keyblade.

Superman agreed. "Yeah. They don't stand a chance."

To say it was a battle would have been a lie. It was a beat-down. Superman and Wonder Woman simply flew through the fighters, their enhanced durability allowing them to be unaffected by the impacts, while leaving a trail of falling wreckage behind them. Green Lantern and Sora took down any stragglers, the energy attacks used Green Lantern's power ring easily cutting through the metal of the fighters while Sora cut them down with his Keyblade or struck them with magic.

Most of the fighter pilots saw Superman and Wonder Woman as greater threats and focused their attacks on them. Nobody on the outside seemed to notice Green Lantern cut his way through the hull of the flagship and make his way inside...

* * *

Batman, Flash and the Martian Manhunter stood over the unconscious bodies of the last Thanagarians on the Watchtower.

"Okay," Flash grinned, "the Watchtower's ours again." He ran over to Batman, who had been using one of the computers while the other two had been fighting the soldiers.

"So, where's your secret weapon?" He asked the Dark Knight.

"You're standing in it."

Flash's eyes widened. "Wait… you mean we're gonna…"

"Take the Watchtower out of orbit and drop it right on top of their little science project." Batman told him. He gestured to the fallen Thanagarians. "Get them to the escape pods."

As the heroes dragged the soldiers away, the Watchtower's engines pointed the massive station towards the coordinates that Batman had programmed into the navigational systems. The three moved as quickly as they could to get the Thanagarians to the escape pods. Thanks to the Flash, it was quick work.

"Are these the last of them?" J'onn asked.

"Yep," Flash nodded, as Batman began to silently back out of the pod, "The 'tower is completely pest-free."

"Good." Was all Batman said as he pressed the launch button? The doors closed and the pod launched, with Batman still on the Watchtower.

Flash and the Martian rushed to the communicator as the latter exclaimed, "What are you doing!?"

"I can't risk having the Watchtower burn up on reentry. I'll have to guide it in manually." Batman paused for a moment. "Gentlemen, it's been an honor."

The heroes in the escape pod bowed their heads in sorrow, knowing that Batman had just consigned himself to death...

* * *

The first that anyone knew that John Stewart was aboard the flagship was when he burst through the lower decks, blasting any Thanagarian in his way. Using security cameras, the soldiers on the bridge, including Hro Talak, could see what the Green Lantern was doing, and where he was going. At the sight of the human's face, Talak ground his teeth. He hated John Stewart. That man had stolen the love of Shayera Hol away from him. She had even betrayed her people, warning the Justice League of their plans, and even giving the Lantern back his ring. For her treason, she had been imprisoned in the brig. He had tried to reason with her, told her that the only way for their people to survive was if the humans died. Instead, she had decided that Earth's people were more deserving of her love. One person on Earth in particular.

"Intruder alert!" one of the bridge officers cried into the ship-wide communication. "All security teams to engineering!"

"Belay that!" barked Talak, as he strode towards the door, his axe in his hand. "Green Lantern is mine."

Had Talak stayed on the bridge for a few minutes more, he would have seen Wonder Woman slam a fighter through the hull surrounding the bridge. She quickly flew through the hole that she'd created, followed by Sora. After subduing the bridge officers, Diana picked up a sword and marched through the door, followed by Sora. Unfortunately, there were two separate paths leading towards engineering.

Wonder Woman looked at her new teammate, "You ready?"

"Yeah! Ready when you are!" Sora beamed, "Let's see who gets to the shield control thingy first." Sora smirked competitive as he went into his battle stance.

Wonder Woman gave a small laugh. "You're on." Giving an Amazonian war-cry, she rushed down her path. Not to be outdone, Sora let out a laugh as he charged down his own hallway. Woe to any Thanagarian in their way.

* * *

Wonder Woman found the Thanagarians to be fierce opponents, but she could still take on small groups of them without much trouble. As she defeated one group, she noticed a door covered with irregularly placed bars. Behind the bars, and inside of a force field, stood Shayera Hol. Once known as Hawkgirl, she had been one of Diana's best friends. But she had spat on that friendship, and Amazonians do not take kindly to traitors.

"I should leave you to burn." The Amazonian princess all but snarled the words. She then raised her sword and slashed it through the controls to Shayera's cell. The bars withdrew into the wall and the force field disappeared. Without another word, Diana marched away. As soon as she was gone, Shayera stepped out of her cell and, after picking up a fallen mace, flew off towards the shield control.

* * *

On the engineering deck, Green Lantern used his ring to pry open a set of doors. Behind them was a large room with a force field, shaped like a pillar, inside of which was a small device with a plunger-like attachment.

"The force field controls." John looked up to see Hro Talak, the Thanagarian commander, land in front of the force field. "That is what you came for, yes? You want it?"

He raised his axe into a ready position, "All you have to do is get by me."

"It'll be a pleasure." Lantern raised his ring and sent a beam of energy at Talak, who deflected it with a swing of his axe.

"No." Talak gave a glare. "This won't be like the last time that you took something that belonged to me."

Lantern's eyes narrowed. He knew that Talak was talking about Shayera. "Anything I took was freely offered. Maybe you should take better care of your stuff."

John sent several more bolts of energy at his foe, all of which were deflected. Both flew into the air, with John forming a triangular shield to block Talak's axe. The blow still took a chunk out of the shield. After several more blows, Lantern figured that he would be better off dodging Talak's blows than blocking them. Unfortunately, he still took several hits from both Talak's fist and from the hilt of his axe. One blow in particular knocked him into some machinery, which exploded, giving him several cuts on his face.

Stunned, Lantern couldn't stop Talak from picking him up by the throat. "I've beaten you, little man." Talak raised his axe. "Any last words?"

As Lantern's head cleared, he said, "Yeah; you can kiss my axe!" His ring created a green battle-axe in his hand, and both combatants swung at each other, attempting to overpower the other.

* * *

Sora has defeated another wave of Thanagarians. Aside from a few cuts and bruises, he was doing alright. He quickly used a healing spell to cure his wounds. He wondered how the others were doing. He knew from fighting alongside them that the Justice League knew what they were doing, but in the short time that he'd known them, he had come to care for them. They had become a part of his heart, just he became a part of theirs whether they knew it or not.

That made him wonder how his friends back home were doing. He really hopes Kairi was holding up okay. He pulled out Kairi's good luck charm and stared at it. Memories came flowing back to him...

_"Take this... it's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"_

_"Don't worry. I will."_

_"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you! I promise!"_

_"I know you will!"_

_"W-We're back!"_

_"You're home..."_

_"It's just... They really need me. I have to go. I am who I am, because of them."_

_"See you soon."_

As he smiled at the memories, he almost failed noticed another pair of footsteps coming his way. He turned slightly to see, a pretty female with long, red hair, in Thanagarian armor. As he quickly put the charm away and drew out his Keyblade and began to swung swing when she held up her hands, "Wait, please!"

Sora paused. Sure, she had been wearing a helmet the last time he'd seen her, but that voice…

"Wait... you're the one... who told us about what your people are up to..." Sora realized

The Thanagarian nodded. "Yes, I'm Shayera."

Sora nodded as he introduced. "Sora... What are you doing?"

Shayera hefted her borrowed mace. "I want to help take down the shield controls." She looked down, shame obviously on her face. "And I want to atone for what I've done. Maybe I can never fully repair the damage I've done, but I want to start here and now, before it's too late."

Sora stared at her for a moment before smiling and stood down, "Okay. Let's go."

"Huh? You believe me?" Shayera looked to the teenager in shock. Sora nodded, "Of course I do."

"You do know I was a part of the League, right? I betrayed them and told their secrets to my people. I'm the reason the Earth is in this situation." Shayera point out. Sora then understood why the League was a little hostile against her back at the Bat Cave. However, he simply smiled, "So, you came back to help. And I have a best friend who arguably has done worse... but ever since he's been trying to make up for what he's done. I can see you are too."

Shayera just stared at him in shock as he was so calm and compassionate, she couldn't help but ask, "How do you know I'm not just lying?"

"I'm a pretty good judge of character..." Sora answered. Shayera sighed, and she thought Superman was the Boy Scout. "Alright... follow me... I'll take you to the shield controls..."

They didn't encounter further resistance on their way to the shield controls. When Sora and Shayera finally got to where they needed to be, they found a horrible sight. Hro Talak had just brought down the blunt part of his axe like a club across Green Lantern's forearm, shattering the bone. With a scream of pain, John fell to his knees. Talak then delivered a wicked uppercut, sending Lantern across the room where he lay very still.

As Talak raised his axe for the killing blow, Shayera called out, "Hro! Enough!" Talak turned his gaze went to Shayera and Sora. The traitorous Leaguer continued to walk toward him, until they were inches apart.

"The fight's over. You're a soldier, not a murderer."

Talak paused for a moment, then delivered a vicious backhand, sending her to the ground.

"I'm a fool!" he shouted, "For ever loving you!"

He would have continued but Sora got in the way and blocked the attack, "Alright... that's enough..."

He pushed him away from his new friends, Sora told him, "This invasion is over... surrender now... and we'll let you and your army go home unharmed..."

"I'm not leaving until the Gordanians are no longer a threat to my world... they'll never rest until my world is destroyed... so neither shall I!" Hro declared. Sora eyes narrowed, "So, you'd destroy an innocent world to get to them... how does that make you better than them?!"

"I'm whatever I'm needed to be to save my world!" Hro declared as the two warriors began their fight. They clashed their respective weapons against one another. Sora called out, "Shayera!"

The Thanagarian had been helping Lantern get back to his feet. "See if you can shut down the shield while I keep him busy!"

Shayera and John both nodded. It was now or never...

* * *

s the Watchtower entered the Earth's atmosphere, Batman struggled to keep the station on course. Activating his commlink, he radioed Superman.

"We're cutting it a little close." He flinched slightly as a flaming piece of debris fell near him. "Have you shut off the force field?"

* * *

Back at the outside of the flagship, Superman shot down another fighter with his heat vision before replying.

"Not yet. Where are you?"

* * *

"Aboard the Watchtower." Admitted Batman, "Guiding it to target."

* * *

"That's insane!" Superman exclaimed, worried for his friend. "Get out of there!"

* * *

_"Negative. I'm staying..."_ Anything else Batman might have said was lost in static.

"Batman!" Without even a backwards glance, Superman flew towards the Watchtower, easily finding it with his enhanced senses, but praying that he would reach it before it was too late.

* * *

As the fight between the leader of the Hawk People and the Keyblade's chosen continued, Hro learned Sora was a very skilled warrior. Especially after he's been spending the day defeating his soldiers. He had no idea that Sora had just came here victorious over another war.

The Thanagarian tried to take his battle in the skies, however, Sora knew of an old spell that would cut off this advantage, he aimed his Keyblade at him, "FORCE!"

Suddenly, Hro was forced back to the ground hard. She struggled to get back up, but Newton's law of universal gravitation was too great as he fell back to the ground as Sora raised his Keyblade, "THUNDER!"

Lighting struck Hro causing him further pain. However, despite all of this... he still refused to stay down, "You'll have to kill me... because I'll never yield."

Sora's eyes narrowed, he needed to finish this fast if they were ever where going to end this. He preferred to do it without killing anyone. At the rate this was going he likely wasn't going to beat him anytime soon. Not without help. Sora then places and hand over his heart, "TOGETHER!" Fire swirled around Sora as an animated lion stepped out of the flames and gave a powerful roar. Hro eyes widened at the sight of the fiery lion. The King of Pride Rock, Simba, then began to pounce to cold and roared to spread his flames. No matter how hard Hro fought, he was no match for Sora and Simba's strength. Simba and Sora then finished their attack by leaping in the air and rolled into a ball. He then exploded finally knocking him down for the count. With the fight over Simba returned back to his own world. Sora then went to join the others, "How's it coming, you two?"

It had been hard for Lantern to draw up enough willpower to crack through the shields of the controls. He was in so much pain, but he managed to push past it, thanks to his training from both the Marines and the Green Lantern Corps. Shayera answered, "Shield's still holding. At this rate we'll never make it."

Sora thought for a moment before summoning his Keyblade, "Let me try something."

He aimed his Keyblade at the shield, light shined around his Keyblade before shooting a beam of light at the shields shutting them down. The two stared in shock before John turned to Sora, "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

Sora laughed sheepishly, "Sorry... It's been a long week..."

John sighed, "Can't say I blame ya..."

Once the shield fell, John tried to push the plunger-like device down, but with only one working arm, he wasn't strong enough. That is, until Shayera placed her hand over his, and adding her strength to his own. Together, they deactivated the shields around the bypass.

* * *

As the fiery remains of the Watchtower plummeted towards the bypass, Batman struggled to remain conscious. The extreme heat of reentry had pushed him to his absolute limit. Sweat rolled off of him in waves, and the only thing that he could still focus on was the targeting path on the computer screen in front of him, which miraculously still worked.

Finally, just when he knew that there was no way that the station wouldn't hit the bypass, did Batman allow himself to pass out. Fortunately, before the impact, Superman crashed through the walls of the station, and pulled both Batman and the seat he was strapped to, to safety. Seconds after they exited, the Watchtower, home and base of the Justice League for two years, crashed into the hyperspace bypass. The entire device, the size of a city, exploded with a force not seen since the atomic bomb was dropped on Japan. Over 200 miles wide, and nearly 20 miles deep, the crater could be seen from orbit.

Superman and Batman, who'd regained consciousness, took a moment to look out over the devastation, before the Man of Steel turned to the Dark Knight, "Always have to be the hero, don't ya?"

Batman looked at his friend for a moment, before giving a tired smile. "Right back at you."

* * *

Sora, Green Lantern and Shayera looked at the crater that was the hyperspace bypass via a viewscreen in the room. Sora pumped a fist, "We did it!"

Shayera gave them both a satisfied smile before she looked down at the floor with a sad, guilty expression.

Further introspection was interrupted by the appearance of several dozen Thanagarian soldiers that flooded the room. The three prepared to defend themselves, when cries of pain from the back of room caused everyone else to turn. Standing over the unconscious forms of several Thanagarians, bloody, bruised but unbowed, was Wonder Woman!

"Who's next?" she asked, raising her sword. As more of the soldiers began to charge, a voice rang out.

"Stand down!" Charred, bruised and beaten nearly to a pulp, stood Commander Hro Talak. "Lower your weapons." The soldiers quickly obeyed.

"Commander?" One of them asked.

"Our mission is a failure." Talak went on. "There's no more reason to fight. Let them go." He ignored the incredulous looks from both his soldiers and the heroes and limped over to Shayera. "I hope you're proud of yourself. It'll take years for us to rebuild elsewhere."

Shayera stared at him, unflinching. "Then you'd better get started." With that, she, Lantern, Wonder Woman and Sora marched out of the room. No one made a move to stop them. Sora leaned to Wonder Woman, "For the record... I won..."

Diana gave a small smile at that...

* * *

The next day, Sora and Shayera Hol sat next to each other on the couch, watching the news in Wayne Manor. The television showed hundreds of Thanagarian ships leaving the planet. The reporter went on to thank the Justice League and the new young hero for what they did to save the world.

Shayera turned off the TV and looked at her feet. "They've been in there a long time."

"Yeah," Sora replied as he took a cookie from a plate, "They have."

They were referring to the League, which was currently having a discussion about its future, and the future of its traitorous teammate, in the dining room. Since she had betrayed them, she had lost the right to voice her opinion on League matters. Since Sora wasn't a League member at all, he had been politely asked to leave.

The two had spent the last several hours talking, Sora trying to raise her spirits, and she spent the time listening to some of Sora's adventures from the past few years. She had been more than a little surprised to learn that Sora had saved his universe 3 times over.

Despite how much he tired, he could tell that Shayera was still depressed. She had lost everything. While he had gained some new friends that would support him. Shayera had betrayed those friends, as well as her entire species.

Now here she was, watching her people fly off in defeat, knowing that it was her fault. Without her Thanagarian armor, and all of her other clothes destroyed along with the Watchtower, Bruce Wayne had at least provided her with a pair of jeans, shoes, and a white shirt with the back cut away to allow for her wings.

Sora sighed as he told her, "Look... I've only been on this world for less than a day... and I've just finished my own war prior..."

Shayera turned to Sora in shock, "You've been in a war?"

"Yeah... I almost lost someone very special to me... I was able to save her but it's the reason I'm currently stuck on this world now..." Sora admitted, "My point is if it hasn't been for your sacrifices... I don't think we would be here today... enjoying this cookies Alfred made us..."

He offered one to Shayera as she was about to take it as placed his hand over hers. Sora told her, "No matter what they decided... in my eyes... you'll always be a hero..."

Shayera gave Sora another smile; this one, however, was genuine. He then sighed, "Now if only I can convince Phil that I'm a real hero instead of a junior hero..."

He got a laugh out of that statement...

* * *

"She exploited our weaknesses, betrayed us…" Wonder Woman had been ranting about what Shayera had done to them, and by this point had probably repeated several of her own points.

"Come on," Flash said, in Shayera's defense, "She was in the ultimate no-win situation; but when push came to shove, she came through for us, just like always."

"She is a pariah to her people." J'onn added. "We are all she has left."

"Believe me, J'onn, I feel for her." Superman replied, "But after everything that's happened, I honestly don't know if I can ever completely trust her again."

Green Lantern looked at the table, silent since the discussion began.

"We're arguing in circles." Said Batman, "It's time to take a vote."

"Excuse me Miss Hol," Alfred said as he entered the room. Both Sora and Shayera stood up, apprehension on their faces. "They sent for you."

"Thank you, Alfred." The butler nodded and walked away. Before she headed to the dining room, she gave Sora a small hug. "Thanks, Sora."

Sora returned the gesture, though it was hard to hug someone with wings. "No problem, Shayera."

As soon as she entered the dining room, Sora quietly went over to the adjacent wall. He hoped to hear what the League had to say. Maybe they'd go easy on her. He jumped slightly when he heard a soft cough. He turned to see Alfred, with a small smile on his lips. Before Sora could explain what, he was doing, the butler put his ear to the wall, and gave Sora a wink. Sora grinned, then mirrored Alfred's action.

* * *

Shayera entered the dining room to find the other six League members standing in a line. All stood with their backs straight and their shoulders squared. Even Green Lantern, whose right arm was in a cast.

"Hawkgirl…" Superman started.

Shayera interrupted him. "Before you start, I have something to say." She took a deep breath. "I came to this planet as a patriot. I had a mission and I carried it out. What I couldn't know was that I would come to care for the Earth, and her people." She looked at each of her teammates in the eye; even Batman, who looked at her in suspicion, and Wonder Woman, who still gave her a look of contempt. "That I'd come to care for all of you. I've spent the last five years torn between my feelings and my duty. I won't ask you to do the same." Her spine straightened, and some of her old fire returned. "Therefore, I am resigning from the Justice League, effective immediately."

She turned and walked towards the door, leaving six stunned ex-teammates behind. Flash recovered fastest and stopped her long enough to give her a hug. She returned it and whispered in his ear.

"Tell the others to take care of Sora; he needs friends right now."

With that, she let go, and walked out the door. She didn't look back.

"Great," muttered Flash, "No Hawkgirl, no Watchtower; what's gonna happen to the League now? Do we all just walk away?"

"No," J'onn answered, "We rebuild. Starting today."

"J'onn's right," Superman nodded, "Earth still needs us, and we'll never let her down. It's our duty."

Green Lantern looked down, still silent...

* * *

Sora didn't know what to say. He'd known Shayera for even less time than the rest of the League, but he still counted her as a friend, and now she was leaving? He wanted to say something, "Shayera?"

She turned to the Keyblade's chosen as he told her, "May your heart be your guiding key."

"Huh? What's that mean?" Shayera wondered. Sora explained, "It's an old saying back where I'm from... Keyblade wielders, like me, used to say that to one another. They would trust the guidance the heart makes..."

"Does it work?" She wondered. Sora smiled, "Yeah, I've been doing it even before I've learned it..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Shayera smiled, "Take care, Sora. I hope you find your way home."

Sora made sure to give Shayera one last hug before she left. He watched her as she left, hoping he'd see her again someday.

As he stood there, thinking, Alfred walked in.

"Excuse me, sir." Sora turned to the butler. "They're ready for you."

"Thank you, Alfred." Sora walked into the dining room. The Justice League was present, minus Green Lantern.

"Now then," Superman smiled, "What to do with you?"

* * *

Shayera stood at the edge of the cliff near Wayne Manor. She heard footsteps but didn't turn around. She knew who it was.

"You never asked how we voted."

Shayera barely glanced at John Stewart before returning her gaze to the sunset. "It doesn't matter."

"So… where're you gonna go?"

"I don't know." Said Shayera after a moment. "Some place where the fate of the world isn't in my hands. Some place where there are no more secrets, no more lies."

"Was it all a lie?"

Shayera turned to look at the Lantern. "I love you, John." She said that with a small smile. "I never lied about that."

After a moment of staring into his eyes, Shayera Hol turned around, opened her wings, and flew off into the sunset.

John Stewart watched her go, until she was too far to see. Only once she was gone did he allow the tears to fall.

"I love you, too."

* * *

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

Meanwhile, Xehanort's No Name Keyblade fell from the sky and joined it's other fallen Keyblades. Just then, it was picked up by man in hooded black coat with a mysterious Black Box. The man held observed the blade, "Finally, back where it belongs."

Just then, from the distance four robed figures entered the world from all sides. The one with a unicorn mask was Ira, the one with the bear mask was Aced, the one the snake mask was Invi, and the with the white leopard mask was Gula. They were the Foretellers and they all joined the cloaked figure, Ira observed the figure and asked, "Did you summon us back?"

"Yep." The cloaked man nodded. Ira recognized his Keyblade, but his face was different, so he had to ask, "Is that you, Luxu? You look different." The man removed his hood revealing the face of Xehanort's former right-hand man, "Haven't heard that name in a long while." He smirked as he continued, "These days they call me, Xigbar, but hey, whatever suits you."

"Is it... really you?" Invi asked slightly shocked. Luxu nodded, "Yeah, but some time ago, I had cast my old form away. Been through plenty more semblances sense, but it still me underneath it all."

"What happened? Why are we here? You tell me!" Aced demanded. Xigbar explained, "I had a role to play. And after all these years, it's done."

"What role?" Invi wondered. Meanwhile, Pete and Maleficent watched these events from a distance before turning away to continue their plans. Xigbar looked around to realize one of them was missing, "I guess Ava didn't make it after all."

"Meaning what?" Gula asked, concerned what happened to her. Luxu turned to him, "I told her, clear as day what I had to do."

"And is that why you decided to exclude her?" Gula glared at him. Xigbar shook his head, "As if! Ava had her own mission, and she cared it out."

"I heard enough! Luxu! What was your role?!" Aced demanded. Luxu turned to the box and smirked, "Hope you like long stories..."

* * *

**And that will conclude the first chapter. Next time, we see what the League has planned for Sora and what his first days in the DC Universe will be like. How will Sora react that his friends are fictional characters where he is? Will be getting back home be as difficult as they are in Divided Hearts? Stayed tuned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Justice League Unlimited. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, DC, and Cartoon Network. ** **And with that out of the way! Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New World

WORLD: EARTH

Sora stood before five of the six remaining members of the Justice League, waiting to see what they were going to do with him. After all, he wasn't even a citizen of this world. Or realm as Wonder Woman put it earlier. Superman was the first to speak, "Well, Sora, first we'd like to thank you for all that you did during the Thanagarian invasion. The world needs more heroes like you."

"Hey, no problem." Sora smiled. He was happy to hear that these people thought he was a hero unlike a certain centaur. However, he had to admit, "Although... I'm not really from your world, remember?"

"Yeah, we know. J'onn even confirmed it when he read your mind." Flash admitted. Wonder Woman admitted, "We even know you're not from the same realm..."

"You said that before... what did you mean by that?" Sora wondered. Batman explained, "It means you're not only in a different world, but a different universe entirely..."

"Wait. There are other universes?!" The teenager gasped. J'onn nodded, "Yes... other timelines... some can look similar or very different from our own..."

"Although, we learned your universe is a peculiar case..." Superman continued. Sora raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Back in the Bat Cave, you mentioned that Chip and Dale could help you figure out what the Thanagarians were planning..." Batman started. Flash added, "And you summoned Tinker Bell to help you before the final battle..."

"...and John mentioned you summoned Simba to help you defeat Hro without killing him." Superman finished, "In this universe... their fictional characters... you know... stories to enjoy as both children and adults..."

"What?! That's impossible! There's no way that's possible!" Sora gasped in shock. Batman asked, "Really? Then I suppose these names wouldn't be familiar to you... Peter Pan, Wendy, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Rafiki, Pluto, Donald, Goofy, Mickey..."

Sora's jaw dropped as Batman said all of his friends names, he eventually spoke, "You even know King Mickey's name?"

"So, he's King in your universe... figures... he is the face of Disney..." Flash smiled. Diana still looked confused, "What exactly is Disney?"

"It's the name of a massive entertainment industry that makes movies, cartoons, and other stuff. The company is so popular that it even has a few theme parks and cruise lines. They're enjoyable for both children and adults!" Flash answered, "Trust me, most of them like Lion King are instant classics!"

"But how does your universe know them?" Sora wondered. J'onn answered, "Last year, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and myself were sent to another dimension to an Earth based off the comic book series, 'the Justice Guild of America.' "The writers might have been psychically tuned in to their World during flashes of 'inspiration' for the JGA, the writers for all these... Disney films might have had a similar experience."

Sora crosses his arms, "I guess that make sense... so am I a fictional character here, too?"

"If you are... Disney hasn't come up with you yet..." Batman stated. J'onn told the teen, "So while I briefly scanned your mind... I didn't get the whole story... for there wasn't enough time for that..."

"So, we'd like to hear your story from you... from where you started to how you came to be here..." Superman continued. Flash added, "But try to keep it short we don't need to know every single Disney movie you've been in..."

Sora nodded as he sighed, "Well... I guess it all started when I was fourteen... I lived on world called the Destiny Islands... It was a small world, but it was home... I spent most my days with my best friends Riku and Kairi... We all shared the same dream..."

"We dreamt of leaving our island... explore the other worlds..." Sora continued explaining. Flash wondered, "So, what happened?"

"The Heartless happened." Sora explained. Diana raised an eyebrow, "Heartless?"

"Monsters that are after people's hearts. The darkness in their hearts are what attracts them and there's darkness in every heart. Every heart they consume creates more Heartless; they even consume worlds to increase their ranks. Including my own..."

The Justice League didn't know what to say, most of their eyes widened in horror at that. J'onn, however, knew what Sora went through. The teenager continued, "That was when I first summoned the Keyblade... I tried to save my world by I was too late..."

"Next thing I knew I woke up on another world called Traverse Town... it was there where I learned of the Keyblade and the Heartless..." Sora continued, "It was also where I first met Donald and Goofy... they left their world to look for their King... who ran off the investigate the threat... so the three of us joined forces to find our friends to save the other worlds from the Heartless."

"Okay... if you hadn't summoned Tinker Bell, even I would have a hard time believing that..." Flash admitted. Diana turned Flash, "Why's that? I know you said their characters of fiction but why else would you doubt that."

"You've clearly never seen a Goofy cartoon..." Flash continued. Diana turned to Sora, "What I don't understand is why aren't their other Keyblade Wielders there to help you..."

"I'll explain more about that later but at the time the only Keyblade Wielders at the time with Mickey and myself." Sora replied getting a shocked look from Diana. He continued, "As we saved the other worlds, we learned that a group of villains were controlling the Heartless to try to take over the worlds... they were led by evil fairy called Maleficent."

"Wait... the big bad was the villain from Sleeping Beauty?" Flash asked. Superman replied, "I guess that makes sense... in the movie she did called herself the Mistress of all Evil."

"Actually, she was actually a pawn of a much greater master... a man named... Master Xehanort." Sora explained. Flash shrugged, "Never heard of that one..."

"I guess that's because he was a Keyblader like me..." Sora shrugged. Everyone turned to Sora in shock at that. Batman wondered, "What was he after?"

"Kingdom Hearts." Sora answered, everyone looked to confusion as he explained, "A thousands of years ago... the worlds were once one... protected by an unseen land called Kingdom Hearts and it's counter-part, the X-blade."

"You mean like the weapon you carry?" Flash wondered. Sora shook his head, "No, not like the one I carry. The X-blade is the only weapon that can summon Kingdom Hearts. The Keyblades were made based off the weapon."

"Those must have been the Keyblade Wielders my mother knew..." Diana smiled. Sora nodded, "Then she must have met them before the Keyblade War."

"Keyblade War?" Diana gasped. Sora explained, "No one knows what really happened, but people want the light of Kingdom Hearts to themselves and darkness was born in their hearts."

Diana was shocked to hear this. What could have happened for Keyblade Wielders to turn on each other in the first place? Sora continued, "No one won the war. At the end of the war, everything was swallowed away by the darkness... even Kingdom Hearts... however, small fragments of light survived through the hearts of children, who rebuilt the worlds are they are now..."

"That's some war... sounds like your universe got a miracle there." Superman stated. Batman wondered, "What about the X-blade?"

"The X-blade was destroyed. Broken into twenty pieces. Seven of light, thirteen of darkness. Without that, the true Kingdom Hearts could never be opened." Sora replied, "However, it didn't stop Xehanort was trying. He was curious to see what would happen if another Keyblade War happened."

"He'd destroy your universe out of pure curiosity?!" Wonder Woman gasped. Sora nodded, "When I was just a kid, three Keyblade heroes, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua tried to stop him. His first plan was to have Ventus clash with a being of pure darkness to reforge the X-blade and take over Terra's body so he could experience what would happen without dying of old age. From what I've heard, they won but not without sacrifice... Ven lost his heart and was placed in a coma, Terra did what he could to lock Xehanort out of his heart to slow him down, and Aqua saved him from being dragged into the Realm of Darkness, the home of the Heartless, but only for her to be trapped in there for over a decade."

The League's eyes widened in horror. Flash was the first to speak of what happened, "Dang..."

"And yet, I take it all they really did was slow him down." Batman stated. Sora nodded, "Yeah, in the after match, the guards of a world called Radiant Garden, found a stranger with white hair lying unconscious here in the square... a man calling himself 'Xehanort'."

"What they do with him?" J'onn wondered. Sora replied, "Ansem the Wise, the leader of his world, took the stranger in, but that was a mistake. Xehanort betrayed his master, stole his research, and along with his fellow apprentices, separated his heart from his body."

"How were they able to pull that off?" Diana wondered. Sora explained, "They were experimenting on the Heartless."

Batman's eyes narrowed at that as the League stared in silent at that. Sora continued, "Anyways, Xehanort's heart took his master's name, 'Ansem,' and traveled to the past to give his younger self instructions. He even briefly had control of my best friend Riku. His plan was to use Maleficent's villains to gather the seven Princesses of Heart."

Flash moaned at the mention of time travel, it always gave him a headache. However, something else took his interest, "Wait Princesses?"

"In my universe, there are seven maidens with the purest hearts... not even the slightest touch of darkness..." Sora explained. Superman wondered, "Who are they?"

"Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Alice, Belle, Jasmine, and Kairi." Sora answered. Flash smirked, "Wow... all the classic Princesses of the Disney franchise..." He then paused, "Wait, your friend's a Princess?"

"Yeah, I was just a shocked when I found out too." Sora admitted, "Anyway, Xehanort's Heartless planned to use them to open a door to Kingdom Hearts... and let the darkness out to consume the worlds but we stopped him."

"What about his body?" Batman wondered. Sora answered, "His empty body stayed in the present, took the name Xemnas, and founded a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII."

"Woah, that's kind of harsh... even for the bad guys..." Flash winched at Sora's words. The teenager quickly shook, "Not that kind of nobody... A Nobody is what's left of someone when their Hearts are consumed by the Heartless. The stronger the will the more human they'll look..."

"Ooooooh..." Flash nodded, "That's what you meant..."

Diana wondered, "So, what were they planning."

"Their goal was to prepare thirteen vessels for Xehanort's heart." Sora explained, "Until, we put an end to the Organization. But all the while Young Xehanort had been visiting the future to choose thirteen vessels of his own hearts with strong enough ties to him to begin a new Organization, the Real Organization XIII."

"I don't understand..." Superman spoke up, "What do you mean by vessels?"

"Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason... round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind. In other words... they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort." Sora explained. Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Superman clenched a fist, he couldn't think of anyone other than Darkseid that would do such a thing. Sora continued, "Apparently, when the original X-blade was destroyed, it broke into twenty pieces... seven of light and thirteen of darkness."

"The Princesses and the Organization." Batman realized, "Xehanort wanted to clash the two together to forge another X-blade."

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Sora wondered. Batman simply stated, "Let's just say I'm good at this sort of thing..."

"So, then what happened?" Superman wondered. Sora explained, "Fortunately, when the time of a Princess of Heart was done, they pass on their light to a new generation of Princesses, so since Xehanort didn't know who they were..."

"You had time to plan to stop him." Diana realized. Sora nodded, as Flash couldn't help but wonder, "Did you guys ever figure out who the New Seven Hearts were?"

"Some but not all. The only Princess who kept her light was Kairi. The others we found was Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna. The remaining three we still don't know about." Sora answered. Superman realized, "So, I take that meant you had a plan to stop him."

"At least turn his attention away from the other Princesses. We figured if we had our own Guardians of Light... they'd focus and us and leave the Princesses alone." Sora replied. J'onn replied, "Because you and your friends would have a better chance at stopping them."

"Exactly, so other the me and the King... Riku and Kairi managed to get Keyblades of their own. We also rescued Aqua from the Realm of Darkness and found and returned Ven's heart. And finally, Axel, who was a member of the original Organization, joined us and got his own Keyblade. He also had friends that needed saving too. So, we had our seven guardians or nine guardians counting Donald and Goofy, so we went to where Xehanort was waiting for us... the Keyblade Graveyard..." Sora continued. Diana was almost afraid to ask, "The Keyblade Graveyard?"

"A world of all that remains of the first Keyblade War... it's covered with lifeless Keyblades of fallen Keyblade Warriors..." Sora explained. Diana eyes widened, "By Hera..."

"So, what then happened? Did you guys win?" Flash wondered. Sora replied, "We had some close calls, but we managed to take down and free Organization member from Xehanort's influence. It also helped that some of his members were secretly helping us, behind the scenes." The League smiled at that until Sora continued, "However, each fight was a gain for Xehanort to get closer to his goal... all he needed was one final clash with us... so he kidnapped Kairi... and he struck her down in front of me..."

The League eyes widened at that, Bruce knew all too well what that was like, thinking of his parents and the man who shot them down in cold blood. Sora continued, "I attacked him in anger followed by Riku and the King, but he easily overpowered all of us and reforged the X-blade. However, when we regrouped, we were able to find a weakness on Xehanort. So, while the others kept Kingdom Hearts closed, I trapped in a portal and went inside with Donald and Goofy it to stop him once and for all. After a long and tiring battle, we succeeded. It was there we learned of Xehanort's true motive."

"What was he trying to do?" Superman wondered. Sora recalled his last conversation with Master Xehanort, "He wanted the World to be returned to whence it started. He believed that the World began in darkness. And from that darkness came light. From the light came the people and the people had hearts. Evil burgeoned in those hearts, begetting more darkness. And the darkness spread across the World like a plague. The light, the symbol of the World's hope, was devoured by shadow. Leaving nothing but ruin... An utter failure. But, he believed, the first light... the light of Kingdom Hearts... it could have given us a new start. An empty World, pure and bright... And he'd be there to lead them, to dictate their destiny. I told him that it wasn't his decision to make, and that even if what he was saying was true, he wouldn't be a very good leader for a real leader knows destiny is beyond his control... and accepts that!"

"Dang! So, then what happened?" Flash wondered as the others stared in shock. Sora explained, "The others caught up and we managed to convince Xehanort what he was doing was wrong. So, before he finally passed of old age, he handed the X-blade to me and with it. My friends and I locked away Kingdom Hearts for good. The worlds that had been consumed by the Heartless had been restored as well... including my own."

"Sora, that's wonderful!" Diana smiled. Superman smiled, "Wonderful, doesn't cover it. You saved not just your world but every world that was destroyed by the Heartless. It's a miracle."

"Then how'd you end up here?" Flash wondered. Soda explained, "Before I went to face Xehanort, I was told that Kairi was still alive. So after the war, I used my new power... the Power of Waking to track her heart down and bring her home. However, since I used it so much earlier, in order to save her I had to take her place. And that's how I ended up here and met you guys."

"So, you went to rescue your friend and ended up here? How does that make sense?" Flash asked in confusion. Batman replied, "It's likely that while Xehanort tried to kill her, his Keyblade unintentionally sent Kairi to our world. So, when Sora used this Power of Waking..."

"He followed her here." J'onn concluded. Batman replied, "Of course, that's only a theory, one I intend to look into."

Superman turned to Sora, "In any case, your actions proven that you're a hero. Both in your universe and in ours."

"When we discussed what we'd do with you, there was some debate, especially when it came to your age." J'onn started, "Then I told the others what I saw when I was in your mind. And we decided was unanimous..."

"Until we find a way to return you home..." Superman smiled, "We'd like to extend an offer: a membership in the Justice League."

"Really?" Sora beamed. Flash ran up to him, "Yeah, after all you've been through, you'd definitely make League material."

"Just so you know, you do have a choice. You can still say no. We'll still help you find your way home either way." Superman reassured him, "The choice is yours; will you join the Justice League."

Sora was about to say yes but then he thought of Shayera, "Well... A lot has happened, and I don't want to replace anyone..."

The League didn't need to know who Sora was referring to, J'onn reassured him, "You wouldn't be..."

"Yeah, if she come back, she still welcomed here." Flash told him. Sora looked to them in shock, "Really?"

"It wasn't as cut and dry vote as yours was." Flash replied honestly. J'onn added, "Superman was the tie breaker."

"Like you, I believe in second chances. I believe in redemption." Superman told Sora, "But mostly I believe in my friends. If she ever comes back, she'll still be a member of the Justice League."

Sora smiled at that, "In that case... when do I start?!"

The League smiled at Sora's enthusiasm. Superman smiled and shook his hand, "It'll take some time to rebuild the Watchtower but should the world or any other world need us... we'll let you know..."

"In the meantime, you'll need a place to stay until everything is ready..." Batman stated. Sora shrugged, "That's okay... I'll just crash on the Gummi Ship."

"A gummy what now?" Flash wondered. Sora remembered, "Oh, right... different dimension... I guess it wouldn't be here..."

Superman reassured him, "It's alright... you can stay with my parents' house... they won't mind if you stay until we can find you your own place on this world."

"Really? Thanks!" Sora smiled. Flash stated, "So, that's one problem taking care of but how are we going to get him home."

"I might have an idea..." Batman stated. Everyone turned to the Dark Knight, "When we were at the at the Justice Lords' dimension, I downloaded the schematics of their Batman's dimensional portal... should we ever have need of it... getting the parts for it and building it will take time but it shouldn't be a problem..."

"Great!" Sora beamed. Batman added, "Unfortunately, there multiple timelines in the multiverse so finding yours is like trying to find a needle in a haystack, we don't want to risk putting you in the wrong one."

"No so great..." The teenager frowned. Superman turned to the Dark Knight, "But you'll be able to find it... Right, Bruce?"

"I'll have to check out a few leads... but anything's possible." Bruce admitted. Flash nodded, "Yeah... I mean, how many Disney Universe are there anyways?"

"Who knows? Maybe they're looking for you right now..." Diana smiled trying to cheer Sora up. Sora smiled at that as Superman told him, "Why don't you wait outside... there's a few things, we need to discuss, and I'll take you to my parents."

Sora nodded as he walked outside the room, Flash smiled, "Well... that went better than our last discussion... too bad John missed out..."

"Who knew he's done so much..." Diana smiled, "Certainly more than what we first thought." She frowned, "It's a shame what happened to the other Keyblade Wielders from long ago... but it does explain why they haven't seen in years."

"Yeah... well... at least his friends turned out okay..." Flash tried to end it on a positive note. J'onn corrected, "He almost lost Kairi..."

Flash frowned recalling what Sora had told them, "Oh, right... how did Kairi survive being struck down?"

"I'd have to run some simulations..." Batman thought, "It's likely that somehow... whether Xehanort intended it or not... sent Kairi to our dimension with his Keyblade..."

"Okay... then can't we use Sora's Keyblade to send him back?" Flash wondered. Diana replied, "I don't think that work... from what my mother told while the Keyblade can unlock or lock any door or lock... some can only be open by certain Keyblades... Xehanort's Keyblade must had some connection to our realm somehow..."

"She may be right... but it wouldn't hurt to check..." Batman stated, "We could find a clue from it... as well as when Sora first appeared on Earth."

"We'll figure it out. Sora's one of us now." Superman spoke up. J'onn nodded, "Indeed but I do have one more concern... from what Sora told us about the Heartless... from what I saw of them in his mind... they seem far worse than the Invaders or the Thanagarians... what will happen should they appear on our world?"

"Hey, you heard Sora... their boss is toast..." Flash smirked, "I doubt we'll be seeing them anytime soon..."

* * *

Later that evening, Superman carried Sora, as they flew just over the cloud layer over Clark's hometown of Smallville. Sora said his goodbyes to his new team and friends. Sora was easily excited to see where Superman grew up after seeing where Batman lived. He had to give the kid credit, even after everything that had happen to him the past few years, nothing seemed to keep him down for long.

When they landed in front of the Kent family farm, Sora commented, "Nice place." Superman smiled, "It's no mansion but you should find it comfortable here."

The sun had just started to rise; Sora asked if it was okay to go inside if his parents were still asleep, but Clark laughed. He told Sora that it was rare for his parents to get up after sunrise. To prove his point, he called out. "Ma! Pa! I'm home!"

A moment later, an elderly man and woman opened the door to greet them. While both were getting on in years, they seemed lively and in good shape. The woman, Martha Kent, walked up to Superman and gave him a hug. "Welcome back, Clark."

Clark smiled down at his mother. "It's good to see you both." He turned his head towards Ben. "This is Sora. I was hoping that you could let him stay here for a few days, a week at the most. At least until we can find a place for him."

Martha looked at the young man. He seemed nice and she didn't know what it was, he reminded her of her son, but he looked tired. Jonathan, who had also come forward to see his son, had seen the same thing. He shared a look with his wife, who nodded.

"Sure, Clark," he said, then turned to Sora. "Why don't you let Martha show you to Clark's old room? You look tired; you should get some sleep, then we'll show you around the old place."

Sora gave them a big smile. "Thank you, Mister Kent."

As Martha led him into the house, Jonathan turned to his son.

"So, Clark, what's the story with the boy?"

Clark sighed. "Well, dad, it started with the Thanagarians…"

* * *

Martha had shown Sora around the house, and then to Clark's old room where, after thanking her profusely, Sora had immediately fallen asleep. Sora finally relaxed as he lied on his bed. He hadn't slept in an actual bed in years. Not since he first left the islands. Unfortunately, he didn't get much of it though...

Usually, he could sleep to his heart's content unless someone woke him up. It's the whole reason Kairi calls him, "a lazy bum." However, the worst moments of the Keyblade War haunted his dreams. Especially when he almost lost Kairi forever. Sora had to calm himself by reminding himself that she was safe... she was back on the islands with his friends. He did it enough for him to go back to sleep for a few hours longer.

When he finally woke up, he groaned, "First time in a bed in years and I can't sleep."

He figured he might as well get up then. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, got dressed and even made his bed. It wasn't to the Kent standards and he didn't always make his bed at home but since he was staying there, it would be polite to do so.

After he was finished with that, he walked downstairs. Sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea, was Martha Kent.

She looked up in surprise. "Good morning, Sora." She said, "I thought you would still be asleep."

"Honestly, I usually would but I just couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tired." Sora replied as he yawned. Martha nodded in apparent understanding. "Well, I'm sure that if I found myself in another universe were everyone I knew where fictional characters, I would have trouble sleeping too." At Sora's look of shock, she chuckled. "Clark told Jonathan, and Jonathan told me. Although, we were both a little shocked to her who some of your friends are."

"I can imagine." Sora gave a light chuckle. At least he wouldn't have to tell his story again. He was getting kind of tired doing that. His smile grew wider when Martha brought out some pancakes, "Hungry, dear?"

Sora was practically bouncing for joy at that point..."

* * *

"Thanks again for breakfast, Mrs. Kent." Sora nodded with a grateful look as he placed his dishes in the dishwasher. Mrs. Kent smiled, "It's no problem. It must have been awhile since you ate anything."

"Yeah... the last thing I had was at Donald's Uncle Scrooge's Bistro the day before the war." Sora admitted. Mrs. Kent had to remind herself that Sora was from a Disney Universe after hearing that response. Sora wondered, "Do you want my help cleaning the dishes?"

"No, thank you dear, but if you do want to help, Jonathan could use some help with some of the farm work. Without Kara around, it can be a little hard for a man his age. He's around the barn; it shouldn't be too hard to find him." Martha told him.

Sora nodded and headed to the door. He had done part time jobs at Twilight Town, so he didn't believe it would be too much of a problem for him. Just as he reached for the doorknob, he turned around with a confused look, "Who's Kara?"

Martha laughed. She'd forgotten to tell him, "Kara is Clark's cousin. She goes by the name of Supergirl sometimes."

Sora's eyebrows rose, "So... she has the same powers as Clark?"

Martha nodded.

"That's awesome!" Sora beamed before going outside to help Mr. Kent...

* * *

_"It's a wonderful day for flying,"_ Kara Zor-El, or better known to the world as Supergirl thought. She was heading to the Kent farm from Gotham city, where she'd been keeping her friend Barbara Gordon, also known as Batgirl, company during the Thanagarian occupation. Once Batman had returned, she decided to go home before Batman kicked her out of "his" city.

She reached the front door and the cat of course ran right outside like always. "Hey I'm back!" She yelled out before dropping her stuff in her room upstairs. She reached the top of the stairs when she saw Martha at one end of the hall.

"Oh Kara, we got company over." Martha told her.

Kara groaned. "Is this the kind of company that I need to be 'normal' for?"

Martha smiled and shook her head. "No, he's different than normal people. Clark brought him over, but he had to leave. He's outback helping Jonathan right now."

"Really?" She asked now interested. "Who is he? Have I heard of him?"

Martha answered. "Well, he's only a year younger than you but I don't think you'd know him. He actually saved your cousin and the Justice League."

"Really?" Kara smirked, she had never thought her cousin, or the League had to be rescued by someone younger than her. She had to tease him about it later. Whoever this kid was, she had to thank him for that. Martha looked Kara in the eye, "Be nice to him. He's had a rough time lately."

Kara nodded and speed off to her room to drop her stuff off and changed out of her school clothing into shorts and a plain T-shirt and went to see where they were. All the while, she was wondering about this mysterious guest. Who was he? Where did he come from? Did he have any powers? Was he an alien like her?

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized she'd reached the barn until she hit the side of it. Embarrassed, she looked around to make sure that no one else had seen her. Thankfully, no one had, so she went inside, to see Jonathan with a kid with brown spiky hair, she thought to herself,_ "Has this kid ever heard of a comb?"_

She then saw him wield a weapon that looked like a giant key. He held it out as he exclaimed, "WIND!"

Just then, a huge gust of wind blew all of the dust and loose hay on the ground blew out the door. In a few moments, the floor was swept clean. Sora put away his Keyblade, and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed position, "See? Not a problem."

"Not too shabby, young man." Jonathan Kent told the teenage boy.

"I'll say." Kara spoke from behind walking over to them. The two turned to her, as the older man smiled, "Ah, Kara... this is Sora... he'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hi! Nice to meet ya!" Sora greeted her with a smiled and offered his hand. Kara shook it, "Nice to meet you as well. Aunt Martha said you saved my cousin and the Justice League."

"Yep!" Sora nodded.

Jonathan coughed, causing both teens to look at him. "Sorry," he apologized, "...but I'm going to take a nap inside. Old age is a pain." He grumbled the last part.

After he left the barn, Kara turned to Sora, "So, how were you able to do that?"

"Magic." Sora simply replied, "Learned it sometime after I got the Keyblade."

"Keyblade? You mean your oversized key?" Kara wondered. Sora nodded as he summoned his Kingdom Keyblade, "Yeah... long story short... not only does it help me control my powers, but it can unlock or lock anything... and it keeps the darkness at bay."

"Whoa!" Kara was impressed by Sora's Keyblade, "So where'd you get that thing?"

"It's a long story."

"I'll get popcorn?" Kara offered.

"Deal."

* * *

A few hours later saw Sora and Kara sitting on top of the barn. The former was telling the cousin of Superman his story. Kara was really into Sora's tale. Apparently, he had come from a universe where Disney characters were real.

She'd only been on the Earth for a few years and while it did lack on tech compared to Krypton... she did love the Disney films she had seen. The death of Mufasa and Bambi's mom pulled at her heart strings.

Her favorite parts where the moments were Sora was with Kairi. And that there was a magic paopu fruit if you share someone very special than no matter what happened, you'd never be apart. She made a mental note if she ever got to the Destiny Islands, she had to try it with a guy. When he had finished, she couldn't help but say, "What a romantic story..."

"Romantic?" Sora asked in confusion before continuing, "I guess there is some romance with Aladdin and Jasmine, Jack and Sally, Will and Elizabeth, Simba and Nala..."

"No! I mean you and Kairi!" Kara beamed, "Did you two share a Paopu?"

Sora blushed at that which made Kara squeal with joy, "You did!"

"But I didn't say anything!" Sora declared as he waved his hands. Kara crossed her arms with a smirk, "You didn't have to... that face of yours gave it away!"

She then frowned, "Too bad that Xehanort guy keeps the two of you apart..."

"Yeah..." Sora frowned. Kara then tried to cheer him up, "But at least she's okay thanks to you... you and everyone else... you'll see them again someday..."

"I know... Although, I hope it's sooner than later..." Sora admitted. Kara told him, "Hey, it's still a chance... you saved you girl, your friends, your world, and even your universe... meanwhile, I'll never see my home again..."

"What do you mean?" Sora wondered. Kara explained, "Like you... Clark and I... we were born on another world..."

Sora gasped in shock at this before realizing, "Wait... So, is this why you and Clark have powers, but Mr. and Mrs. Kent don't?"

"Yeah... but our worlds... Krypton and Argos... were destroyed a long time ago... and unlike yours... they're beyond saving..." Kara explained. Sora frowned at that, "I'm sorry... is there anything I can do..."

"Just keep doing what you've been doing and find a way back to your friends..." Kara answered, "That'll be enough for the both of us..."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the sun set. After a while, Kara grabbed Sora's hand again and lowered him to the ground. They headed indoors, where they enjoyed dinner with Martha and Jonathan. Clark returned home as well. He promised he'd take Sora to see Metropolis tomorrow. Sora happily agreed. He always enjoyed exploring other worlds...

* * *

WORLD: THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD

Meanwhile, Luxu and the Foretellers watched Sora with the Kents eating at dinner at the table. Ira wondered, "Is that him?"

"Yep. That's Sora." Xigbar grinned. Aced stared in disbelief, "This is Keyblade Wielder who save the worlds three times, defeated a full-fledged Keyblade Master, and ended the second Keyblade War?! He's no more than a child!"

"Easy, Aced... there's probably more than meets the eye in this boy." Invi told him. Xigbar nodded, "Yeah... the strength in his heart is unlike any we've ever seen. He was more than a match for the old coot, even with the X-blade."

"So, how'd he end up there?" Gula wondered. Luxu summoned his Keyblade, and stared at it, "As smart as the old coot was... he never fully understood the capabilities of this Keyblade... When Xehanort stuck Kairi down, instead of killing her, it brought her to the place we discovered long ago..."

"Of course…" Gula understood, "So, when Sora used the power of waking to pull her out... he ended up trapped there instead..." Invi turned to Xigbar, "So, is he stuck there? Without the right Keyblade... he's unable to leave... he's no longer a problem..."

"I wouldn't say that... the Earth is a lot different than it was all those years ago... and with Sora's connections to his friends... it's only a matter of time before he returns. And he'll be a problem to the Master just like he was to Xehanort."

"So, what? Are you suggesting we kill a child?! Ava would never approve of this!" Gula exclaimed. Luxu smirked, "She was against many things that you did. Like planning of something Kingdom Hearts to bring back the Master. Fight in the Keyblade War... yet it never stopped you."

Gula was taken back from what Xigbar had said, he then stated, "Nah... we're not going to kill him. The Master needs him... all we do now is watch and test him... see how he gets himself out of this one..."

"How?" Ira wondered. Luxu smirked, "You'll see... sooner than later... he's about to run into some familiar faces..."

* * *

WORLD: EARTH

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Smallville, things seemed quite in the night when shadows start to form and rise from the ground. Their yellow eyes shined through the night as the Heartless began their hunt. Soon, Earth would learn of a threat greater than anything they've ever faced...

* * *

**And that will concluded today's chapter. Villains are scheming, and the Heartless are coming. But on the bright side... Sora met Superman's family and now he's part of the Justice League! :D Next time, Sora visits Metropolis with Superman and he meets all of his friends like Lois Lane, Jimmy, Perry White... and an old enemy of Superman... who's controlling the Heartless! This can't be good! Who gave that villain that kind of power in the first place? Okay... you probably already know that it's Maleficent and Pete... but how did they get to Earth. And how will the people react to Sora in the after match of the ** **Thanagarian invasion! Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you real soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness is Metropolis

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Justice League Unlimited. They're each owned by Disney, Square Enix, DC Comics, and WB studios. Btw, HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW DLC TRAILER FOR KH3! Show of hands, who's going get it when it comes out! Some story DLC elements might even be in this series. Who knows! :D ** **Well, with that out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Darkness in Metropolis

WORLD: EARTH

That same evening, at Stryker's Penitentiary, the villain John Corben or better known to the World as Metallo was currently locked up in his cell. Even with the Kryptonite that powered him, Superman and the Justice League still managed to defeat him and his allies.

Just then a corridor of darkness opened, and a familiar looking witch and cat walked out of the darkness. Pete turned to his boss, "Say, you sure this is the guy? He don't look like much to me."

"Yes, he's the one..." Maleficent smirked as she held her staff, "He'll be quite useful for our plans."

Her staff glowed with dark magic as it fires upon Metallo's enforced shackles, setting the villain free. He stood up as he turned to his liberators, "While I do appreciate the save, but I gotta ask? Could you be any less conspicuous..."?

He walked up to Pete, "I mean... seriously? Dressing up as children cartoon villains... no one's ever going to take you serious..."

He proceeded to pull of what he believed to be a Pete mask as he yelped in pain, "YOW! What'd you do that for, ya tin can?!"

Metallo backed away in shock, as he let go of Pete's face much to the latter relief. Metallo gasped "What the devil?! That's no mask! But how is that... It can't be!"

Maleficent nodded, "Yes, Mr. Corben... Despite what your world believes we are very much real..."

"So, then you're the real Maleficent and Pete..." Metallo realized, before turning to the Mistress of all Evil, "Weren't you killed by that Prince from Sleeping Beauty?"

She sneered, "It'll take more than that wretched prince and a magic sword to kill me... now stop you babbling and heed my words..."

Metallo simply raised an eyebrow, as Maleficent continued, "Now, you were wondering why I released you from your prison, yes?"

"You see I have need of your services... I'm after something of great importance and though I loathe to admit it... I need powerful allies to help me obtain it..." She continued, "Your world seem to full of... now... how did the people of your world put it... ah, yes... super villains..."

"And what pray tell are you after anyways?" Metallo wondered. Maleficent replied, "All in good time... but for now... let's say if it's in mine possession both universes... yours and mine... will bow before me! Unfortunately, this world also has its own 'heroes...'"

"Let me guess... you need me to get rid of some pesky Kryptonian? Why else would you come to me?" Metallo assumed, "Lady, I'd be more than glad to... but I've been trying for years... even with my Kryptonite... he somehow still manages to beat me... even when I united all of his enemies against him... he's little merry men easily overpowered us..."

"True... but I have something none of them had until now..." Maleficent grinned as she summoned the Heartless much to the cyborg's shock, "The dark power you've all be craving..."

"What are these... creatures?" Metallo wondered. He never recalled any shadow monsters in any of the Disney films. Pete grinned, "There the Heartless... your universe had been lack 'em so we decided to bring them over..."

"The Heartless will be more than a match your Man of Steel... and all of its other heroes..." Maleficent told the villain. Metallo wondered, "Say what you tell me is true... what's in this for me..."

"The Heartless numbers grow when they consume the hearts of others..." Maleficent answered, "If they were to consume the Kryptonian's... his Heartless would be under your command!"

This made Metallo smirk at that, not only he would finally be rid of his arch-foe, he'd be able to destroy his reputation as well, "When do we get started..."

* * *

The next day, Sora was able to sleep in a little before Clark had to go back to Metropolis. He promised to bring Sora with him, give him a proper tour. He also said if they found where Sora first appeared on their world... it might give them a clue of how to find Sora's home dimension. This made Sora more than eager to get out of the house... not that it would ever stop him before. One of things, he liked to do on a new world other than make new friends was to explore to see what the new world was like.

Superman waited outside the house waiting for the youngest League member, "You ready, yet."

Sora burst out of the house and ran outside, "I was born ready... I used to do this thing all the time back home... ever since I got the Keyblade!"

"Well... Metropolis should definitely be worth exploring." Superman reassured him. Sora beamed as Kara's voice called out, "I'm ready too!"

She flew out of the house in her Supergirl uniform flying down to them as Superman told her, "Sorry, Kara... but since the world isn't under threat... it's a school day for you."

"WHAT?!" Kara complained. Martha walked out of the house with Kara's backpack in hand, "Your cousin's right. You wouldn't want to be late."

"Ah, this is no fair!" The Girl of Steel complained. Sora reassured her, "Hey, tough break. Tell you what, you've been on this world longer than I have so maybe you can get me up to speed on Earth's customs and what the people are like here later on."

Supergirl thought for a moment before smiling, "Okay... it's a deal. See you soon, Sora."

He nodded, "You bet, Kara."

With that Supergirl went inside, as Martha said her goodbye to Sora and Clark as well. Once she left, Superman turned to the teenager, "Alright... let's go..."

Superman then picked Sora as he began to fly him to the Metropolis...

* * *

A few moments later, Clark and Sora made it to Metropolis. Clark had to stop by his apartment room to change into his work clothes which look like the disguise he wore to find from the Hawk-People. They later walked through the streets of Metropolis. Clark turned to the Keyblade's chosen, "Sora, you still remember where you first appeared on Earth?"

Sora took a look around before he pointed out where, "Yeah, over there! By the building the model of this world on it!"

Superman smiled as he knew the location well, "The Daily Planet. Figures... but it should make things easier to try to find something that could give us a connection to your universe. We'll gather with the others later on and Bruce will check it out."

"Awesome!" Sora pumped a fist, "So, where do you work again?"

Superman gestured to the Daily Planet, "Take a lucky guess..."

Sora stared in awe as they entered the building, "No way..."

Clark pressed the button to the elevator as the doors opened up. Once inside, Sora asked, "So, what exactly do you do here?"

"Well, whenever I'm not doing community service..." Clark explained discretely in case anyone was listening in, "...I'm a reporter... I gather what's happening around the world and the Planet spreads the news."

"Sounds handy..." Sora smiled. A few minutes later, they reached the top floor. Just then, Sora saw a woman waving at them. Specifically, at Clark. As she walked over to them, Sora saw Clark's eyes light up. It was like his own reaction whenever he saw Kairi.

"Hey, Smallville." The woman greeted. Sora blinked. Smallville? She had nicknamed Clark after his hometown? That was kind of weird. Or was it some sort of nick name? This world seemed to get stranger by the minute. She then turned to Sora, "So, who's your new friend?"

Clark smiled. "Sora, I'd like you to meet Lois Lane, head reporter for the Daily Planet."

Sora shook Lois' hand. Both had polite smiles on their faces.

"So, Sora," said Lois, "how do you know Smallville here?"

Sora paused at that, what was he supposed to say, that he'd save his life as well as the rest Justice League's from the Thanagarian invasion. He promised he'd keep their secrets but if Clark was close to this woman, did she know? Clark saved him at the last moment, "Sora's a transfer student. He was checking out the city when we ran into each other. I thought I'd gave him a tour."

"A transfer student, huh?" Lois smiled, "So, where you from? You speak English, right?"

"I do..." Sora admitted, "I'm from a small island called the Destiny Islands..."

"Destiny Islands?" Lois raised an eyebrow, "Can't say I ever heard of it."

"You probably wouldn't. It's not well known. I doubt it show in any of your maps." Sora admitted as he turned to Clark and who nodded. Lois smiled, "So, you thought you'd see what else you wanted to see other than your tiny island, huh? In that case, welcome to Metropolis."

She then raised an eyebrow, "Say... you look familiar... we haven't met before today, have we?"

"I'm pretty sure I would remember meeting you before. I've got a pretty good memory," Sora laughed off. Lois raised an eyebrow before shrugging, "Hmm... maybe you just have one of those faces."

"Kent! Lane!" A middle-aged, balding man ran up to the journalists. Clark turned to his boss, "What is it, Chief?"

"One of the prisoners at Stryker's mysteriously vanished last night!" Perry White told them. Clark raised an eyebrow, "Vanished? Who?"

"John Corben." He answered. Clark's eyes widened as Lois stated, "Metallo? How'd he escape?"

"Not sure. That's what I need one of you to find out..." Perry told them as Clark leaned to Sora and whispered, "I'm going to check out what happened, I need you to stay by Lois and keep her safe if he decides to go after her."

"Got it." Sora nodded as Clark left the room to change out of his civilian clothes. Lois nodded to her boss, "On it, Chief..." She turned to where Clark once was, "Comin' Small..." She then noticed that he was no longer there, "Smallville?"

Sora quickly came up with an excuse, "Uh... I think he went to get some answers of the breakout..."

"Huh? Who are you?" Perry asked. Lois spoke up, "He's a transfer student that Smallville was shadowing." Lois turned to him, "Guess you're stuck with me for the moment."

"Sorry." Sora smiled sheepishly. While she may not know it, Sora knew it was ultimately for the best. He could keep a close eye on Lois in case this Metal guy tried to make a move on her. Chief replied, "In that case, I have two other assignments for you... first I need someone to cover Luthor's announcement for running for President..."

Lois groaned at that. How Luthor got into politics was beyond her. Lois asked, "And the other thing?"

"During the Thanagarian Invasion a new hero joined the scene." Perry explained before calling out, "Olson!"

Just then, Jimmy Olson ran up to them, "You called, Chief?"

"You still got the photo?" He asked. The photographer nodded as he showed Lois a photo, "It's not much but it's all we got..."

Sora glimpsed at the photo... it was small, but he could tell it was him when he flew up to save his new friends. Jimmy must have taken it when he was on his way to rescue them. Perry explained, "Rumor has it... this new hero carries a giant key and saved the entire Justice League... even turned the tide against the invasion... If you see him..."

"Get an interview of our new hero." Lois assumed. Perry nodded, "Exactly! Who is he? Where did he come from? Is he another alien? A new member of the League? The people want to know."

Now, this job Lois was more than willing to get into as Perry turned to Jimmy, "And Olson... if you two do find him. Snap a good photo of him!"

"Yes, sir!" Jimmy nodded. Lois turned told the two teenagers, "Come on, you two... we may see some excitement."

"Comin'!" Sora and Jimmy nodded as they followed the reporter. Jimmy then realized that he wasn't the only one she was referring to, as he turned to Sora, "Wait... Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Sora. I'm a transfer student." Sora introduced himself, sticking with Clark's fib for now. Jimmy shook his hand, "Jimmy Olsen. Nice to meet you. So, why come to Metropolis?"

"It's a long story..." Sora simply put it as they entered the elevator...

* * *

Lois had called a Taxi once they left the Daily Planet. She rode shot gun while Jimmy and Sora sat in the back. On their way to LexCorp for Luthor's interview, Sora have a few brief details of where he's from. He knew to be discrete as possible. He had to do the same thing in his universe to protect the World Order. Sora couldn't help but wonder, "So, who exactly is this Luthor anyways?"

Jimmy was shocked to hear this, "Wow... it's like you grew up on a deserted island or something..."

"Well not a deserted island, but…" Sora tried to explain, "Let's just say it's a bit complicated."

"Lex Luthor is the CEO of LexCorp. He's been enemies with Superman for years. He wasn't able to get anything on him until the Justice League..." Lois explained. Sora gasped at this, "Really? What changed?"

"A few months back, an alternate version of the Justice League called the Justice Lords came to our Earth to rule over with an iron fist." Jimmy spoke up, "In order to stop them, the Justice League made a deal with Luthor. For helping them stop their evil counterparts, he got off bail."

"And since then, he's wants to run for President." Lois finished. Sora crossed his arms at that, those Justice Lords must have been a big deal if his new friends had to turn to Luthor for help. Lois then spoke up, "But enough about Luthor... is anything on your islands that's noteworthy?"

"Well... it's not much but..." Sora trailed off. Lois raised an eyebrow, "Well... there must be something besides the warm beaches..."

"Well... our island is the only island to grow paopu fruit..." Sora admitted. Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Paopu fruit?"

Sora corrected him, "Paopu fruit. It's a star shaped fruit that can only be grown on my island."

"Star shaped fruit... I guess the Earth has seen weirder..." Lois shrugged. Sora replied, "There's even an old legend about the fruit... If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what."

Lois paused as she slowly smiled, "Okay... I gotta admit it... it sounds kinda romantic..."

Jimmy turned to Sora, "Does it work?"

"I'll let you know when it works." Sora simply replied, in all honestly hopping it did. That's when it hit Lois, "Wait... you shared it with someone before you left your islands didn't you..."

Sora blushed as he tried to come up with an excuse, but Lois cut him off, "Oh, c'mon... it's written all over... no guy would talk about some special fruit unless they were teasing someone about it... or if a girl was involved."

"Seriously?" Jimmy wondered, "There are more girls than just the ones on your island... I mean have you seen Wonder Woman..."

"As a matter of fact I have..." Sora admitted, "But there's no comparison and I do not regret sharing the fruit with Kairi."

Jimmy's jaw dropped at that, not only did Sora admitted he's seen the Amazon Princess, who was arguably the most attractive woman on the planet and waved it off to some girl he shared a rare fruit with. Lois smirked, "Kairi, huh? Nice to know you only have eyes for her. So, what's she like?"

"Yeah, man, what's she like?" Jimmy asked curious to know what this girl was like. Sora blushed as scratched his head, "Well... she's a princess..."

"Aw... aren't they all, kid? 'Treat your woman like a queen,' I always say." The driver finally spoke up, who was an elderly man wearing sunglasses. Jimmy turned to him in shock, "Whoa! Has anyone every told you, that you look and sound like Stan Lee."

"Gee..." The driver smirked, "I never noticed."

* * *

A few minutes later, they reached Lex Corp. As they watched the car drive off, Sora took notice the taxi license plate read, "Excelsior!"

Sora had taken the time to answer a few questions about Kairi much to his embarrassment. Thankfully, he was saved by the speech as Lex Luthor walked up to the wave of reporters. As the interview went on, Sora could tell why Lois and Superman didn't like Luthor. He had yet to speak with him, but he could tell there was something very wrong about him. Like he was facing Master Xehanort or one of his followers.

Sora waited in the back of the room, as he watched the interview. He noticed the Lois ask the next question, "So, what do you feel about the Justice League now? You hated them for years, Superman even more so..."

Luthor gave a chuckle as he answered her question, "Relax, Miss Lane... I have no grudge against the League. I've seen the error in my ways and want to make up for my past crimes... which I believe I will be even do more so as your next president. Trust me, you'll need me in the Oval Office." Lex smirked, "Any other questions?"

Just then, everyone heard a new voice speak up as a dark portal opened, "So... it's true..." Green eyes lit from the darkness, as Metallo step forth from the darkness, "You've gone soft."

Everyone backed away in shock as Luthor's security tried to stop the cyborg. However, they were no match for him as he threw them aside with ease. He grabbed Luthor by the collar as Sora ran up to Lois and Jimmy, "I take it that's Metallo..."

They nodded as Jimmy stated, "Yeah, but that dark portal... he couldn't do that before..."

"Guess we know how he got out of Stryker's now." Lois stated. Sora's eyes narrowed at the portal as he knew them all too well on his universe. Luthor whispered, "What is the meaning of this, Corbin?! If this about before..."

"Oh, no... this isn't about you this time..." Metallo grinned, "I've been given power... more so than you could ever grasp... and I'll be given even more so once Superman is out of the way... but you can do me a favor and help me draw his attention."

He then threw Luthor into the crowd as Jimmy activate his signal watch to alert the Man of Steel. Metallo then spotted the reporter and photographer of the Daily Planet while Sora went into a battle stance prepared for a fight. The villain smirked, "Miss Lane and Superman's best friend... this is even better than I planned!"

He the exclaimed, "Now listen up! Anyone tries to escape, and you'll end up in a fate worse than death! And you better hope Superman comes or else you'll experience firsthand either way!"

Just then, Superman flew in the building through the open door in a lead suit, "I'm here, Metallo... leave the others alone... this is between you and me..."

Sora looked confused by Superman's suit as he whispered, "What's with the armor... I thought this guy was indestructible..."

"It's a lead armor..." Lois explained, "It's to protect him from the Kryptonite..."

"Krypto-what now?" Sora asked even more confused. However, before he could be told what that was, Metallo smirked, "Finally... you're here... I see your in that fancy suit again... trust me..."

His chest opened to reveal a glowing green rock where his heart should be, as he finished, "You're going to need it."

"You know that Kryptonite's no good while I'm wearing this lead suit..." Superman crossed his arms as he flew up to him. However, Metallo's smirk did disappear, "Oh, I know... but that won't protect you from my new allies..."

Just then, shadows rose from the floor surrounding both the reports and the heroes. Luthor backed away from the creatures, "What the devil?!"

Sora gaped quietly, "Heartless!"

Just then, the Neo-Shadow Heartless then swarm in slashing at the Kryptonian damaging the suit allow the radiation to enter making Superman fall to his knees. Metallo smirked, "You should have brought your team..." He then punches the Man of Steel as Heartless piled on him, "You might actually have stood a better chance..."

"This isn't good." Lois gasped concerned for the man she loved. Sora eyes narrowed as he rushed at Metallo, Lois told him, "Sora! Don't!"

However, much to her shock, Sora summoned his Hero's Origin Keyblade as he smacked the cyborg away from Metallo. He then began to cut down the Heartless on top of Superman. Everyone stared in shock as Lois turned to Jimmy, "Uh... could I see that photo again..."

Jimmy pulled it up as they stared it and back at Sora. While, the photo was blurry, they noticed the figure was carrying a large key and look like he had spikey hair. They then looked back at Sora as he was currently saving the Man of Tomorrow from the monsters. Lois gasped, "So, that's where I've seen Sora before..."

"Yeah... you'd think the hair would be a dead giveaway." Jimmy nodded as the other reporters where having similar thoughts. Sora had cut down enough Heartless for Superman to knock the rest off of him, sending them flying. His lead suit was totally destroyed but it looked like he was going to be okay. Sora helped his new teammate up as the Kryptonian nodded in appreciation, "Thanks... those monsters are they..."

"The Heartless... unfortunately... you're are correct." Sora told him. Superman's eyes narrowed as he turned to his old foe, "Then I wonder how they got here and Metallo got his hands on them..."

"We can figure that part later..." Sora told him as the Heartless started to gain on the other people, "If the Heartless drags those people into the darkness, they'll lose their hearts and become Heartless as well..."

As Metallo got back on his feet, Superman turned to Sora, "Can you hold them off long enough while I get everyone to safety?"

"Yeah... no problem!" Sora nodded as he flew off grabbing Lois and Jimmy first. Lois turned to the Man of Steel as she smirked, "So... you going tell me about the new guy?"

"It's kind of a long story." Superman admitted as he flew the two to safety as he then proceeded to get the others. Lois then looked around and spotted another way inside, "Come on, Jimmy. We need to see what's happening in there."

She then rushed on ahead as Jimmy quickly followed the reporter...

* * *

As Sora began to cut down the other Heartless, Metallo marched up to the teenager, "I should have known Superman wouldn't leave those two alone without some protection... you shouldn't have gotten in my way, kid."

He threw a punch at Sora, who quickly transformed his Keyblade to a shield blocking the punch. Sora's eyes narrowed, "That's Sora!"

He then countered the attack as a giant light fist came out of the shield and punched the villain back. Sora then began attacking the cyborg with his transformed Keyblade. Superman then quickly grabbed Luthor, who smirked, "I knew you wouldn't forget me."

"I don't leave anyone behind, Luthor." Superman glared as he flew his old foe to safety. Sora then proceeded to his final attack where he threw his shield in the air as it transformed into a chariot with a Pegasus. He then rode it around the room causing tons on lightning magic sending the cyborg flying. Sora's Keyblade reverted back to its original form as the Cyborg just laughed, "Nice light show but here's a little news flash... I can't feel a thing. You're going to need to do better than that."

"Then it's a good thing, I always got back up." Sora smirked. Metallo grinned, "If your referring to Superman, don't bother. If he comes anywhere near me, the Kryptonite will bring him to his knees..."

"I actually wasn't taking about Superman." The teenager smirked as he placed a hand over his heart, ""Together!"

Just then, coding appeared around Sora as the video game screen of Fix-It Felix Jr. appear much to everyone's shock except Sora's. The image of Wreck-It Ralph fell until he came out of the screen as crashed on the ground as Ralph picked himself up, Sora jumped on top of them and they were ready for action. Metallo couldn't help but wonder, "Wait... is that Wreck-It Ralph?"

Lois and Jimmy who were watching the fight from a distant stared in shock. Lois still staring at the sight of Wreak-it Ralph told the photographer, "Jimmy. Take a photo or no one's going to believe us."

Jimmy quickly took a photo of the Disney character fighting the super villain as he punched the villain. Metallo continued to stare in shock, first Maleficent and Pete and now this... did that mean every Disney character was real? However, he shook those thoughts aside as he raised a fist to punch Ralph, but the latter did the same. When they threw their punches, while it did create a small shockwave, Metallo's arm came flying off. His eyes widened in horror as Ralph smirked, "We're gonna wreak it!"

Ralph then started created video game type cannons and its light froze Metallo backed away in horror, "Wha... what's happening..."

Sora and Ralph continued to create the cannons until they made enough. Sora then commanded, "Wreak it!" Ralph leaped in the air and formed his hand into a fist and slammed into one of the cannon's settings can reaction to the others as Metallo took a beating. With that, Ralph disappeared, and Sora went back to his battle stance, as Superman returned to aid him, "That's everyone..."

Three of the Heartless jumped in to attack the Man of Steel, but he blasted them away with his heat vision as they faded back into the darkness. Superman turned to Sora, "You've been dealing with the Heartless for years... how do we stop them?"

"The Keyblade is the only thing that can destroy the Heartless, but more will still come unless we take out their commander which is either a much more powerful Heartless or..." Sora started as he turned to Metallo, who was trying to get back on his feet. Superman understood, "Or whoever's crazy enough to use them... so, if we take down Metallo..."

"The Heartless will scatter..." Sora finished before wondering, "He's your bad guy... how do we stop him..."

"The Kryptonite..." Superman told him. Sora raised an eyebrow, "You mean the glowing green rock that hurts you?"

"Yes, while it's his greatest advantage against me, it's also what's powering him..." Superman told him, "If you can remove it... he'll be powerless..."

"Sounds like a plan." Sora smirked as he charged at the villain. Metallo's eyes widened as he realized what he was going to do, and he was to beat up to fight back. He quickly ordered the Heartless, "Stop him! Don't let him get any closer to me!"

The Heartless leaped at Sora, who easily cut them down. Out of desperation, Metallo fired a green blast at Sora, who transformed his Keyblade back into a shield blocking the attack and still charged at the cyborg. Once he was close enough, he knocked the villain to the ground, before he plunged his hand into Metallo's chest and yanked the kryptonite out of him.

"NO!" He cried out in vain. He could feel the power draining from him, his limbs were getting harder to move and his systems were shutting down one by one, he tried to reroute power, but it was too late, "I... I can't move!"

With their leader down, the remaining Heartless were quickly dealt with by the two heroes. Sora then proceeded to use Superman's remains to lead suit to wrap the Kryptonite inside of it, before handing it with Superman, "I figured if your suit protected you from the rock... I figured wrapping it up with its remains would do the same until you can get rid of it."

"Smart move." Superman smiled, "You've not as naive as John and Batman first believed."

"Hey!" Sora complained before the Kryptonian chuckled and the teenager followed suit. Metallo rolled his eyes seeing it was all he can do, "Yeah... go ahead... laugh it up..."

Superman then lifted the cyborg up and glared at him, "As for you... my friends will need some answers before sending you back to Stryker's Island."

Just then, Lois and Jimmy ran up to Sora, as the former called out to them, "Superman! Sora!" Once, they joined up with the heroes, Lois turned to Sora, "So, just a transfer student, huh?"

"Yeah... sorry about that..." Sora smiled sheepishly. Lois reassured him, "It's alright... if you didn't summon Wreak-it Ralph... I probably wouldn't believe your actual story. Does Clark know?"

Sora turned to Superman, who discreetly shook his head, so Sora shook his head, "Nope! Not a clue! I didn't want the attention at the time."

"Well, it looks I got the scoop ahead of him for once." She smirked before then turned to the Man of Steel, Where did you find him anyways?"

"More like he found us." Superman smiled before turning to glare at his old foe, "I'd love to chat, but I got some trash to take care of."

"That's alright..." Lois smiled, "We can talk later... in the meantime..." She turned to Sora, "Care to tell the Planet where you really come from and what those monsters come from?"

"You don't have to..." Superman reassured him. Sora told him, "It's alright. I got a feeling this isn't the last we've seen from the Heartless, and with them out there... the world needs to know how dangerous they are."

"Alright... I'll come back for you." Superman nodded, "The rest of the League are going to want to know what's going on as well..."

Superman then flew off with the powerless Metallo away, as Sora turned back to Lois as the other reporters joined them. Even Lex Luthor walked up to them with mild interest. Sora sighed, as he started, "Well... I guess it all started with a dream..."

* * *

Sora had told the entire group of reporters his backstory, how he was from a universe where Disney characters were not only real but most of them were his friends, what the Heartless were, and how he just got out of war against his greatest enemy. Sora finished, "...So, I used the Power of Waking to find Kairi and bring her back home... but in turn I ended up here on your world... where the Thanagarians were currently invading your world... I then helped the Justice League take back the planet which they made me an official of their team. Any questions?"

Just then, everyone was bursting with questions.

"Is Xehanort really gone this time?"

"Is Mickey Mouse really King?"

"Do you really know Elsa from Frozen?"

"Have you meet any Marvel or Star Wars characters on your journey?"

"What does it take to be a Keyblade Master?"

Lois then spoke up, "How did Metallo gain control over the Heartless?"

"Um... yes, yes, if you're talking about Queen Elsa of Arendelle then yes, I don't know what those are since I never seen a Disney movie, I just trust the guidance of my heart gives," Sora tired answer all of their questions before turning to Lois, "And that's what the Justice League and I are trying to figure out."

Lex Luthor then walk past all the reporters with a smirk, "Well, that's all well and said... but you said this Master Xehanort wanted to reshape your universe... how exactly was he planning to do that?"

Sora knew what Luthor was thinking, it's why he deliberately avoiding talking about Kingdom Hearts, the X-blade, or anything related to those. He'd rather not let people like Luthor to become the next Xehanort. Sora simply stated, "I'd rather not say... I don't want anyone trying to finish what Master Xehanort started..."

If Luthor looked disappointed, he didn't show it, "Fair enough... but if the Keyblade is really the only thing that can destroy these monsters... surely you wouldn't mind LexCorp study your unique weapon... to give us the means to fight back against these Heartless..."

"If you really think he'll just hand it over to you..." Lois glared before Sora summoned it and offered it to Lex, "Okay! Here!"

"HUH?!" Jimmy and Lois gasped in shock. Lex smirked, "Finally... one 'hero' who has some reason..."

As Luthor took the weapon from Sora, as he admires the weapon, he smirked, "I'm sure after a few weeks of study we can unlock all of the Keyblades secrets..." However, just then much to Luthor shock it vanished out of his hands, "What the...?! Where did it...?!"

Just then, with a flash of light it reappeared in Sora's hands. The Keyblade's chosen smirked, "Oh, I forgot to mention... Keyblade's are rather picky when it comes to owners so... as of now... I am the only one who can wield the Keyblade in your universe..."

Luthor didn't bother hiding his scowl now much to Lois and Jimmy's amusement as the former turned back to Sora, "One last question... Can we assume that you and the League will be working together to find out how to get rid of the Heartless?"

"You can." Sora reassured them, "I promise I won't leave until we deal with the Heartless... if my friends find a way here, they'll do them same."

Just then, he got some cheers as Superman returned to Sora. He told him, "You done here? The rest of the League want to talk about the Heartless."

Sora nodded as Superman picked him up and flew him to regroup with the others...

* * *

With the Watchtower still needing repairs, Sora and the rest of the League joined up at Gotham at Wayne Manor. This time all six members were there at the table other than Sora. All in uniform. The teenager assumed, "So... I take it you heard..."

"Superman informed us the moment you two stopped Metallo..." Batman told him. John added, "The others even caught me up to speed with your story. It sounded like you had some tough years, it's good to know we made the right choice about you."

Sora smiled in apperception at that, he knew he wasn't comfortable working with a kid, but he was happy he proved himself enough to allow him to cast his vote of him being in their team.

"Yeah, but I gotta ask," Flash spoke up, "How the Heartless here? I thought you said you kicked the real Xehanort's butt. Shouldn't they be gone too?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too when I first beat Ansem... or Xehanort's Heartless..." Sora admitted, "But Master Yen Sid told me, as long as darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to get rid of them for good."

"Figures..." Diana sighed before asking, "But how are they here? They never show up on our world before..."

"At least until Sora arrived..." Batman spoke up. Sora looked concerned, "Wait... you don't think I brought them here, do you?"

"C'mon, Bruce..." Superman turned to his longtime friend, "You can't honestly believe Sora would intentionally bring the Heartless here?"

"No, I don't think so..." Batman reassured him, "But Sora might not be the only one from his universe to come to ours... someone would have had to taught how Metallo to use those dark portals and how to use the Heartless..."

"Then who can it be?" J'onn wondered, "Both Xehanort and the Organization were both defeated. Who else could control the Heartless from Sora's Universe can control the Heartless..."?

Sora crossed his arms and thought, as Batman turned to Sora, "Any ideas?" Sora shrugged, "Maybe... but I can't confirm anything for certain... but I guess it's possible Pete and Maleficent could be behind this. They had just as much control over the Heartless as Xehanort did."

"If those two are behind this..." John stated, "They won't be that hard to find... we'll take them down..."

"I'll need to chat with Corbin to be sure." Batman added, "But for all we know we could be dealing with a new player... we need to be ready for anything..."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about them, Sora..." Diana wondered, "Did they say anything last time you met them?"

"Yeah... they're were after a Black Box..." Sora admitted. Flash shrugged, "Well... that clears things up..."

"Is there anything of value in this box?" J'onn wondered. Sora shrugged, "I don't know... no one does... but whatever it contains... Xehanort seemed interested in it... they say it contains hope."

"Hope?" Superman looked confused. Batman stated, "Whatever this box contains... we can't let Maleficent or anyone else gets their hands on it..."

"I'll check in with the Guardians... maybe they might have a clue what box their after..." John stated. Diana nodded, "And I'll write to my mother... she knew other Keyblade Wielders... she might have an idea what this Black Box is..."

"If the box on Earth... we have to find it and keep it safe..." Superman stated. Flash nodded, "Okay... and what if it's in Sora's universe..."

"More the reason we need to get the Watchtower back online and the dimensional portal operational to Sora's universe..." Batman stated, "We'll need to interrogate Metallo and investigate Sora's origin on our world... if we're going to stop the Heartless..."

"Great... too bad we can't figure out where Sora's from... I mean... who do we know that's an expert at this sort of thing..." Flash wondered. Sora and the other League members closed their eyes and thought about this when an Egyptian symbol appeared in a bright light and Dr. Fate stepped out of it, "Justice League... Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade... the fate of two universes is at stake... the Lords of Order foresaw this... I've come to aid you to stop the coming darkness..."

Everyone stared at the sudden appearance of the Lord of Order, Sora turned to his teammates, "So... who's your friend?"

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! Hoped you all liked the cameo I put in there. And Sora and Superman's team-up against Metallo. Now, Dr. Fate is on the scene and warns our heroes of the coming darkness and warn the heroes what's to come. Which leads to Batman ** **interrogating Metallo... and well... cyborg or not, we all know the Dark Knight always finds a way to get under your skin... And Sora visits Gotham and Batman tries to explain the importance of the Secret Identity... not that it really matter for Sora anymore since the whole world's going to know who he is now. Also, Sora teams-up with the Bat-fam against the Joker, Harley, and their new pets... and I don't just mean the Heartless... _perhaps not the kind you've been used to... but certainly gain for a laugh..._ So prepare for the next chapter... Be Prepared to leave a review. And don't forget to leave a follow and fav. as well. See you next time. And well... Be Prepared!**


End file.
